Kai Hellsing
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: La maldad a cubierto la tierra, los corazones humanos son carcomidos por la oscuridad, y solo un angel podra salvarlos de las garras del infierno.. kaixtakao...
1. Introduccion

_**Kai Hellsing**_

**Nancy: Bueno esta vez tengo un crossover de esta estupenda pelicula de mostruos, Van Hellsing pero con los personajes de bey blade, esta historia va dedicada a mi mami Oro makoto hayama, a mi hermanita Kokoro yana, y a mi tia Arashi engel n.n espero que les agrade y sobre todo espero que les guste...**

**Kai: si , claro que les va a gustar ¬¬, despues de todo salgo yo en el no?**

**Nancy: pues si ... pero de cualquier manera salen mucho otros no solo tu ¬¬**

**Kai: Ahh si pues como quien...**

**Nancy : Como takao-chan n.n**

**Kai: Ta..Takao-- ¬ donde ¡¡¡¡**

**Nancy: Uu'' ay dios, bueno, esta historia es yaoi, quiza contenga slash, todo depende de mi mentecilla loca, y la pareja principal es kai- takao, bueno me despido arigatou and sayonara minna O...**

****

**Kai Hellsing **

**Introduccion**

Una fria noche de invierno, ni un alma se encontraba fuera de sus aposentos en esos momentos , la fria brisa helaba cualquier cosa que tocaba, cruda fue la realidad al tocarse debilmente el rostro y no poder enfocar bien lo que se encontraba enfrente de el... se desplomo sin tener mas fuerzas, sin recordar absolutamente nada, solo unos sonidos lejanos de armas chocando entre si, gritos lejanos y una voz llamandolo debilmente....

- Rapido llevenlo dentro...¡¡¡- ordeno el cardenal mayor a sus subordinados- aun hay posibilidad de salvarlo...

los Criados obedecieron a su señor levantando el frio y palido cuerpo de un chico de al parecer unos 19 años , quien habia aparecido como si nada enfrente de las puertas del vaticano... sin nada mas que una gabardina negra y un anillo con un emblema extraño con una espada y una serpiente enroscada en ella....

- quiza el sea.... - decia el cardenal mientras atendian al recien llegado- quien nos libre de todo...-

- que pasa?¿¿- la debil voz del chico se escucho en una de las habitaciones de esa gran abadia....

- Ahh vaya ya te despertaste¡¡ - dijo un pequeño chico , al parecer mas joven que el por unos años, cabellos castaños , tez morena clara, y unos anteojos bastante extraños en su cabeza, evitando que sus ojos se mostraran por medio de unos mechones de cabello- yo que pense que te quedarias asi por otros tres o cuatro dias-

- mhh... tres o cuatro dias ... hace cuanto que estoy aqui??- pregunto en chico de tez palida y cabellos de dos tonos distintos, fuerte complexion y una mirada de color rubí, penetrante como ninguna otra...-

- mhhh llevas una semana .. tratamos de cuidarte lo mejor posible, despues de todo, nadie habia aprecido de la noche a la mañana tirado a laspuertas de la gran abadia del vaticano...- continuo el pequeño chico sacando un poco de comida y entregandosela al chico blanco...-

- Abadia???... Vaticano???- el chico blanco no podia creer en donde estaba, trato de recordar en vano lo que le habia pasado, pero era como si una cortina traslucida se colocara en sus pensamientos evitando que viera hacia el pasado...-

- bien, ahora ... como te llamas ?. de donde vienes?- continuo el pequeño chico.-

El palido trato vanamente de recordar algo .. pero se encontro con la desagradable situacion de que no sabia ni siquiera su nombre...

- no lo se...- dijo cortantemente- no recuerdo nada -

- como que no recuerdas nada??... revisamos tu cabeza para ver si tenias alguna herida grave pero nada, es raro que no recuerdes nada... esto es un problema...-

En eso estaban cuando un criado entro comentandole algo al chico y saliendo rapidamente de alli dejo ropa limpia sobre una silla...

- al parecer el cardenal quiere hablar contigo... asi que ... me presentare... señor sin nombre... me llamo Kyouji, pero todos me dicen Kyo, soy uno de los frailes que hay por aqui, si necesitas algo solo dimelo, soy el encargado de la seguridad, y organizacion de esta abadia... ahora bien me retiro para que te cambies, el cardenal esta en el piso de arriba...- y despidiéndose lentamente salio de la habitacion....

El chico se levanto y se vistio con una gabardina negra una camiseta y sobrero del mismo color unos pantalones y botas, era extraño, esa vestimenta le agradaba bastante, despues de todo, si no sabia quien era, lo menos que podia hacer era recuperar la memoria, y algo en su interior le decia que este cardenal sabria la manera de lograrlo... Se levanto y se encamino hacia donde estaba esta persona , subio unas escaleras de piedra bastantes lugubres, aunque , otra cosa que le extrañaba es que , a pesar de lo aterradores que todos esos pasadizos humedos parecian... no sentia miedo en lo absoluto ...

- toc .. toc-- el chico bicolor toco a una gran puerta de madera que estaba al final del piso superior-

- Adelante...- una voz le indico que pasara-

El bicolor entro en la gran habitacion , la cual estaba totalmente adornada por angeles de diversas indoles, desde los llamados "querubines" hasta los de rango mayor... se acerco a un escritorio que estaba al fondo ,y al enfocar mejor se dio cuenta de que afuera habia una tormenta desatada...

- Sientate... debes estar aun debil- menciono el cardenal-

- mhhh..- el chico solo se limito a hacer lo que le indicaba-

-Ahh por lo visto a un no me he presentado, yo soy el cardenal mayor de esta parte del Vaticano, soy el cardenal Dickenson, y soy el encargado de todos, y bien tu eres?- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de cafe.-

- No lo se... un desconocido hasta para mi mismo- dijo simplemente dando un ligero suspiro- pero pense que usted podria ayudarme a saberlo-

- eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer- dijo sin despegar la vista del palido chico-

- En verdad?... vaya, era verdad lo que escuche de que todos los que viven en este lugar son muy amables con sus semejantes...- dijo con un tono algo raro para el cardenal dickenson-

- ciertamente... te ayudare.. pero...- dijo tornando su voz a un tono duro- deberas hacer todo lo que nosotros te digamos, tengo la impresion de que tu no eres una persona normal... ni corriente- dijo bajando la voz a casi un susurro-

- Disculpe? O.o- dijo el chico sin entender bien todo lo dicho-

- bueno, el caso es... ¿ estas dispuesto a hacer eso?... quiza sea la unica forma de que recuperes la memoria, ¿que dices?-

- pues... - el chico poso sus ojos rubi en la ventana , observando los rayos a lo lejos.. y despues de cerrarlos dijo- ¿ acaso tengo otra opcion?-

- bien.. me parece que debemos empezar lo mas pronto posible.. pero ... mientras recuperas la memoria necesitaras de un nombre... mhh... dejame pensar...-

El c. dickenson se puso a pensar por un rato y despues de observar los angeles y demonios pintados en las paredes de su estudio dijo con voz neutra.

- Hellsing... Kai Hellsing-

-Kai hellsing?? que significa?- pregunto el bicolor-

- lider del infierno o guerrero infernal , tomalo como quieras, tenlo siempre presente pero no dejes que eso ocupe tu corazon ni tu personalidad....-

- Esta bien...- el chico se levanto y salio por la puerta mientras que la luz de las velas le daban un toque angelical a su blanca piel...-

- Debe ser el... quien sera el encargado de acabar con la maldad de los corazones de la humanidad, es su penitencia, para ser libre, su castigo... por ser un angel.....-

Comentarios finales

**Nancy: O bien ya quedo la introduccion... vaya que me tarde OO gomene koko-chan ToT**

**Kai: ¬¬ ya deja de llorar ademas ella casi nunca se enoja contigo**

**Nancy: eso lo se ToT es que ella es una persona linda, amable, gentil, carismatica, preciosa**

**Kai: ay tu y tus cosas, yo sigo pensando que eres una consentida y que kokoro deberia golpearte de vez en cuando ¬¬''**

**(nancy se lanza al cuello de kai)**

**Nancy : TuT si tu piensas igual que yo, bien koko ¡¡¡¡ golpeame de vez en cuando para que deje de hacer berrinches¡¡¡**

**Kai: ¬¬ estas loca¡¡¡**

**Nancy: bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos despues... matta nee minna¡¡**

**Kai: bajate de alli no puedo respirar¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	2. Do you remember the past?

_**nan: gomene, por todo lo que les hice esperar peor esta vez ya actualice varios de mis fics, no cuanto mas tarde pero al menos espero que este capitulo les guste y gracias a todos los que dejaron review n.n aqui los dejo con el capi uno despues de mi cortisima introduccion...**_

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Kai Hellsing**_

_**capitulo 1**_

_**do you remember the past?**_

**_ ------------------------------------------------_**

_****_

La noche se alzaba majestuosa en las calles de Londres, las estrellas adornaban la penumbra con su débil resplandor, cualquiera diría que era un paisaje admirable, con aquella sutil neblina que empezaba a aparecer , pero desgraciadamente, no todo era tranquilidad, sobre todo si se toma en cuenta que siempre hay maldad en los alrededores...

Un zumbido seguido de un estallido de fuego y el joven de cabello bicolor, saltaba de tejado en tejado persiguiendo algo... salto decididamente subiendo la gran catedral que se alzaba en Londres, miro a ambos lados mientras unas nubes tapaban la luz de la luna llena por algunos momentos, entro decididamente en la catedral cuidando , mirando decididamente hacia todos los rincones como si temiera que algo saliera de entre la oscuridad....

De pronto sintió como unas tablas caían sobre el y salto hacia un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar que un gran cuerpo cayera sobre el, tomo una daga y la lanzo decididamente mientras que un quejido se escuchaba resonar por las paredes góticas de aquel lugar....

- Maldito¡¡- grito el bicolor mientras que esquivaba un golpe directo a su abdomen- llevo muchas noches persiguiéndote, y creo que por fin te acorrale-

- Nunca ¡¡¡- la voz sonaba profunda y ronca, como la de un anciano , solo que los ecos de aquel vació lugar solo la hacían parecer mas extrema...

Ambos saltaron rompiendo los ventanales de los Ángeles que en la catedral quedaban...el bicolor salto sobre el gran cuerpo, parecía que media como dos metros o mas , pero para el fue mejor cuando saco una pistola y le dio exactamente en un hombro haciendo que se tambaleara hacia un lado... las nubes que habían cubierto la luna llena se desplazaron dejando ver la horrenda figura de un monstruo que sangraba de color verde viscoso...

- ......- el chico no dijo nada solo apuntaba a la horrible criatura evitando que hiciera cualquier movimiento-

- ya una vez casi te atrapo en Paris, vaya que es escurridizo doctor valkov jeckyl..., yo Kai Hellsing, caballero de la real sagrada orden de el vaticano lo pongo bajo arresto por el asesinato de 7 hombres cuatro mujeres.. tres niños... una...- menciono el bicolor mientras no le despegaba la vista de encima-

- ya se una oveja, un asesino en serie y una prostituta no es así ?- dijo poniendo una cara de burla-

- ah .. tu... el afamado asesino... Kai Hellsing ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito la horrenda voz.-

- y tu un maldito psicópata desquiciado - la paciencia del bicolor estaba llegando a su limite- aunque... mis superiores quieren que te lleve vivo para que puedan extraerte tu mitad buena, claro si es que la tienes... aunque en lo personal...- dijo quitándose el sombrero- preferiría matarte de una buena vez... pero ..dejemos que tu lo decidas...-

ja , tu no vas a poder detenerme así de fácil por que yo soy , el resultado de años de investigación, la fuerza sobre humana de este continente jajá jajá- y diciendo esto le dio un golpeó a Kai , el cual se sento por el impacto y comenzo a disparar mientras trataba de darle al monstruo... este le salio por sorpresa pero kai lo esquivo y valkov se pego contra una campana en la cabeza haciendo que el sonido retumbara en sus oidos, pero recobrandose, tomo la campana con todas su fuerzas y encerro a kai dentro de ella...no tenia escapatoria, la campana era demasiado pesada como para levantarla con una fuerza normal... - ja mirate ahora no puedes salir de aliii jajaja, he ganado...-

Pero el hombre no hablo mas cuando unos ruidos extraños salieron de donde se encontraba la campana, sintiendo curiosidad la levanto y se dio cuenta de que el chico no estaba, habia hecho un agujero en el piso de madera y habia escapado por alli con sus sierras integradas.... de pronto el hombre sintio un fuerte golpe detrás suyo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio , mientras que Kai aprovechaba y con un rápido movimiento cortaba uno de sus brazos, el cual al desprenderse se convirtió en un brazo común y corriente de humano....

- upsss. creo que eso debió dolerte- dijo Kai mostrando una cínica sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el doctor valkov arremetía contra el.... le dio tal impulso que rompió el techo y ambos estaban ahora en lo mas alto de la catedral de Paris, Kai estaba aturdido por el golpe , así que valkov aprovecho para sostenerlo y mostrarle "el panorama"

- ahh Paris, creo que te gustara admirar el paisaje mas de cerca, jajaja- y acto seguido lo lanzo al vació, pero kai disparo una soga contra valkov atravesándolo de lado a lado , para después jalarlo, pero Valkov a pesar de todo jalo la soga y volvio a subir a kai, quien solto la cuerda cuando valkov ya lo habia subido y este en su afan de matar a kai , no se dio cuenta de que daba un paso en falso y caia al vacio... mientras que la formula que le daba su poder perdia efecto... convirtiendose en humano al momento de caer al pavimento... mientras que los policias se juntaban alrrededor del cuerpo de Valkov jeckyl que ahora era solo el de un anciano de largos cabellos plateados... kai dijo unas palabras de asuncion , y un policia lo vio desde lo alto de la catedral....

- Tu kai hellsing asesino¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- mientras que kai se bajaba de la catedral y montaba su corcel negro, mientras que pedia por su redencion, y por recordar un pasado del cual no sabia nada....

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kai llego a las puertas del vaticano tres dias despues, dejo a su noble corcel, y entro a la catedral suprior , posteriormente entro al confesionario...

- perdoneme padre por que he...- no pudo continuar por que una voz se lo impidio.

- he pecado lo se, siempre es lo mismo...- le dijo un muy molesto cardenal dickenson- hiciste añicos los ventanales de la catedral 500¡¡¡¡¡ años de antiguedad ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-

- emm. si me permite decirlo... fue mister hide quien lo hizo-

- esa no es excusa . ¡¡¡¡- le recriminó el c. dickenson - el siglo XIII, te deseo una semana en el infierno...-

- ahhh - dijo kai cinicamente- me parece una excelente recompensa¡¡¡¡- mientras pensaba "este que se cree casi me mata y a el le importa un estupido ventanal maldita seaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-

- no maldigas... se bien que lo estas haciendo... tampoco me malinterpretes , tus resultados son estupendos, pero tus metodos mhhhh u.u- dijo el cardenal dickenson mientras negaba con la cabeza .- son demasiado escandalosos, carteles de se busca, recompensa por tu cabeza....no nos complace nada ¡¡¡¡-

- y cree que me gusta ser el chico mas buscado de toda europa ¡¡¡¡- dijo kai golpeando la puerta - por que no hacen algo usted y sus caballero eh ¡¡¡- la paciencia de kai ya se habia agotado en ese instante-

- por que nosotros no existimos ¡¡¡¡¡- contesto el cardenal.-

- pues entonces yo tampoco¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito kai mentras se disponia a salir pero el cardenal dickenson jalo una palanca y la puerta se cerro por fuera..... "genial ya va a empezar con su maldito sermon "-

- cuando te encontramos casi muerto a pie de estas escaleras... nos quedo claro que tu eras el enviado para realizar la obra de dios -

- por que demonios no lo hace el mismo eh ¡¡¡¡- dijo kai sin siquiera pensarlo...-

- No blasfemes ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito el cardenal persignándose.- ya perdiste la memoria como penitencia por tus pecados ¡¡¡¡ y si quieres recuperarla te sugiero que sigas cumpliendo todas las ordenes eh ¡¡¡- y diciendo esto jalo otra palanca haciendo que la pared abriera un pasaje oculto mientras que kai lo seguia maldiciendo por lo bajo ¿ cuando habia perdido el control de su propia vida ?.......

- nosotros somos la ultima esperanza de la humanidad para que siga existiendo - le estaba diciendo el cardenal . - tu sabes que es un mal que la mayoria de la gente no sabe que existe - y siguio con sus sermón hasta que kai lo interrumpio.-

- ustedes solo los ven como monstruos a los que hay que vencer por su maldad, pero yo, yo los veo morir y convertirse en los seres humanos que una vez fueron ... no sabe cuanto me odio por hacerles eso , me aborrezco , debi haber muerto esa noche de invierno....-

- para ti mi buen hijo... esas son las penitencias, es tu prueba de fe ...- dijo elc ardenal mientras sacaba un proyector y le cambiaba el tema haciendo que una gota resbalara por la cabeza de kai .- pues bien , ahora necesitamos que vayas al este, al extremo mas lejano de Rumania ... esta tierra maldita donde habitan toda clase de seres de pesadilla, la cual esta dominada por el conde Robert Drácula ...-

- Robert dracula ?.- pregunto kai mientras la semilla de la duda crecia, puesto que ese nombre habia despertado algo en su ser que no sabia que era-

- si ... tu nunca te has enfrentado a alguien asi .. es un ser que no puede morir mientras este dentro de sus tierras, debes expulsarlo de ellas , y encontrar donde se esconde , por que una familia hace 500 años , de un hombre llamado Valerius Kinomiya, que juro por dios que ninguno de sus descendientes entraria al cielo hasta que no hubieran matado a dracula... por desgracia no han tenido suerte y se estan quedando sin descendientes... su lider Yoshie kinomiya desaparecio hace casi doce meses y no han tenido noticias de ella l... sus unicos hijos conocidos, el principe Yuriv Kinomiya y su hermano menor Takao kinomiya , son los unicos descendientes vivos del clan .. si ellos dos mueren antes de que drácula sea vencido , nueve generaciones jamas cruzaran las puertas de san pedro.... han defendido sus tierras con su vida, ofrendando su vida , no podemos permitir que acaben en el purgatorio... no lo podemos dejar asi ¡¡¡- termino el cardenal ...

- por eso me envia a mi al infierno .- dijo kai sin dejar de mirar al hermoso chico de cabellos azul tormenta y ojos del mismo color, que lo cautivo al momento de verlo- asi que es a ti , a quien debo rescatar esta vez....- termino mientras buscaba a un amigo suyo dentro de esa abadia....-

- valerius kinomiya dejo este pergamino aqui hace 500 años, no sabemos para que sirve , pero de seguro no lo dejo en balde...- dijo mientras le entregaba el pergamino a kai... kai se sorprendio por que en la punta venia una insignia idéntica a la del anillo que traia kai desde el dia que lo encontraron ...- si asi es ... coincide con tu insignia, quiza , encuentres tu pasado en transilvania ...

--------------------------------------------------------------

-ahhh hola como estas - dijo un pequeño chico de anteojos en la cabeza- has traido a hide o lo mataste ??-

- .... ¬¬... - kai solo se limito a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos -

- ahhh- el pequeño solto un suspiro.- lo mataste o ... ahora entiendo por que etsan tan enojados contigo... cuando te dicen que traigas a alguien estadisticamente no te dicen muerto....- dijo mientras lo conducia por la abadia...- ven te voy a mostrar algunas cosas que te serviran...- kai se acerco a una estanteria de espadas..- ayy por dios cualquier idiota puede hacer una espada ...-

- ... ¬¬ demonios...- dijo kai mientras kyouji le daba una gran bolsa...-

- a ver , toma, ajos, agua bendita, estacas y martillos, claro de plata...un crucifijo...- y un sonido de una metralleta se escucho por detras y kai la tomo apuntando a kyo..-

- y por que no me das una de estas ¬¬- mientras kyo bajaba la punta del arma...-

- por lo visto tu nunca has cazado vampiros verdad??¡- dijo kyo mientras se acomodaba los lentes...-

- ¬¬ fantasmas, brujas, brujos, gargolas, vampiros, son todos iguales....-

- no no... estadisticamente hablando un vampiro no se parece nada a un brujo.... mi abuelita podria matar a un brujo kai...-

- jaja eso si esta bueno... como puedes saber tanto de vampiros si nunca has salido de esta abadia...-

- ja , yo leo.. kai.. cosa que por lo visto tu nunca has hecho... ahh mira qui esta mi ultimo invento , la llamo la ballesta .- dijo dandole un arma lanza flechas..- es capaz de disparar muchas flechas en sucesión rapida a velocidades tremendas, solo jala en gatillo y apunta... creemelo necesitaras esto... y no por que lo diga yo pero es una obra maestra de la tecnologia ...- mientras kai tomo una pequeña burbuja que estaba en un pedestal, - ahhh no por favor deja eso,,, es mi mayor proyecto he trabajado en ella doce años, es magma comprimido de un volcán... es algo unico....-

- y para que sirve-

- todavia no lo se pero en eso estoy... n.n-

- doce años y no sabes para que es ? ¬¬-

- yo no dije eso kai, dije que no sabia para que servia, pero se lo que hace...lo que hace es mostrar una luz, igual a la del sol..-

Kai en ese momento casi se cae al piso de la impresion por lo que kyo acababa de decir....- y para que me sirve eso ¬¬?-

- no lo se, puedes cegar a tus enemigos, achicharrar a un pueblo entero, cocinar tus salchichas , preparar el desayuno instantaneo, broncearte en cualquier lugar...que se yo, usa tu imagiancion kai n.n-

- ¬¬ dios mio para que pregunte ??- dijo kai mientras terminaba de meter todo a la mochila.- bueno para el caso tu vas a saber sus usos por que vas a venir conmigo-

- maldicion, ni por todos los demonios ¡¡¡.- dijo kyo poniendo cara de susto...

-ahh o.o una blasfemia, no debes maldecir eres un monje...-

- emm... - kyo se acomodo los lentes mientras contestaba.- en realidad soy un fraile, no un monje asiq ue puedo maldecir cuando yo quiera... ¬¬ demonios¡¡-

- pues me vas a disculpar kyo pero el cardenal Dickenson te ha ordenado mantenerme con vida todo el tiempo que sea posible asi que por esa razón vendrás conmigo....- dijo mientras salia por la puerta

- ;-; por dios kai, soy una rata de biblioteca , yo no quiero ir a transilvania, kai hellsing ¡¡¡kai hellsing¡¡¡-

Pero kai ya habia ensillado los caballos y subiendo a kyo practicamente a la fuerza ambos se encaminaron hacia el este de Rumania, a la tierra prohibida , donde moraba aquel mostruo chupa sangre... en conde Robert Dracula... quien sabe que les esperaria, pero al fin y al cabo, cuando no se tiene ni familia ni pasado, solo tu vida, es lo que mas importa.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**nan-chan: ahhh genial al fin acabe el primer capitulo , jeje es que tuve que pensar en quien seria cada personaje de la pelicula ademas de que tuve que volver a verla cuatro veces para poder hacer este fic, eso sin contar que tuve que ver de nuevo bey blade 2000 y bey blade v-force para ver cada personaje dios mio me duele la cabeza... pero espero que les haya gustado , dejen review, y les mando un abrazo a mis primas Kiyone y Shinrine, las quiero chicas n.n, matta nee and arigatou minna, n.n.**_


	3. In the moonlight

Hola de nuevo, aqui tienen el capitulo 2 de Kai hellsing ¡¡¡ gomenasai por la espera u.u,... _**quiero agradecer todos y cada uno de sus hermosos reviews, **_ya que me motivaron a seguir escribiendo, aunque admito que mi maldita inspíracion se fue de vacaciones muuuuuy largas, pro eso ahora la encadene y mas le vale no escaparse de nuevo¡¡¡¡ n.n, dedico este capitulo a _**Arashi engel hope¡**_¡ por su pasado cumpleaños que aun me falta mandarle sus regalos pero ya lo hare juju n.n,

Tambien aprovecho este espacio para decir que actualizare mas seguido ya que no tengo tantos compromisos escolares por ahora, además, _** alguien plagio la idea de este fic, como varios de mis lectores se dieron cuenta, fue algo que me dio mucho coraje y me causo dolor, **_pero llegue a la firme conclusion de que la originalidad de mis historias y la manera en que las cuento nadie las puede copiar ... asi que espero seguir contando con todo su apoyo n.n gracias

_**bien espero que les agrade el capi, dejen reviews n.n y espero que varias de sus dudas se aclaren n.n**_

* * *

_****_

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Kai Hellsing**_

_**capitulo 2**_

**_in the moonlight..._**

**_ ------------------------------------------------_**

__

* * *

La espesa neblina aun no se dispersaba, se podia escuchar el sonido de algunos grillos en esa madrugada, eran una alma y el silencio total, cualquiera se relajaria en estas condiciones, mas sin embargo, esto no era posible para un par de hermanos que ponian su vida en esa soledad...

- vamos ven... yo se que robert te dejo suelto por alguna razon- dijo un joven pelirrojo y de tez blanca- aun no nos vences sabes ...- dijo mientras trataba de aflojar las cuerdas que sujetaban sus muñecas a un arbol.. o al menos eso parecia...

Nerviosamente miraba hacia la izquierda... un ruido a la derecha... un ave revoloteando por arriba y las hojas de los arboles secos crujiendo a cada golpe de la brisa matinal...

De entre la maleza una sombra arremetio contra la delgada figura del pelirrojo, este jalo un extremo de la cuerda que sostenia sus manos, y salto hacia arriba usando la espalda de la bestia como banco de apoyo solto la cuerda de sus manos y una vez posicionándose por arriba del tronco, salto y se aferro a otro extremo de una soga que colgaba arriba de su cabeza, con la pierna solto un seguro de una polea la cual dejo caer un peso del otro extremo de la cuerda llevando al pelirrojo hacia arriba y lejos del alcance de la bestia , pero desgraciadamente la polea se atoro dejando al pelirrojo en medio de una camino entre la salvacion o la muerte segura , en caso de caer en las fauces de aquella bestia mitad hombre mitad lobo...

- Corten la cuerda cortenla ¡¡- gritaba el pelirrojo tratando de evitar que la bestia lo atrapara-

- esta atorada ¡¡¡¡- grito un chico de cabello castaño que trataba de cortar la cuerda-

En ese momento se escucho el sonido del desenfunde de una espada y un chico moreno de cabellos azules como la noche se dispuso a acabar con esa maldita bestia de una vez por todas...

- No takao¡¡ te matara¡¡- grito otra chica de cabello violeta mientras trataba de detenerlo-

- Callate frankie¡¡ el es mi hermano y lo voy a ayudar¡¡- dijo soltandose del agarre de la chica para correr a donde estaba su hermano-

Yuriv al ver que Takao se aproximaba con la espada en alto comenzo a gritar que cortaran la cuerda, pero la bestia se dio cuenta de la cercania de takao y comenzo a escarbar para huir... sin embargo frankie jalo otra polea haciendo que la jaula que se encontraba escondida en la tierra subiera teniendo a la bestia dentro de ella, takao salto para evitar que la jaula lo sostuviera a el tambien.. parecia que por fin la tenian capturada pero al ir subiendo la distancia entre yuriv y la jaula se hacia corta haciendo que lo golpeara y subiera junto con ella, dejando caer la unica arma efectiva que el pelirrojo traia consigo..-

- Yuriv¡¡¡ - takao grito al ver que su unica familia estaba en peligro mortal-

Yuriv al escuchar los gritos de su hermano menor salto hacia una rama cercana momentos antes de que la jaula se estrellara contra la copa de un arbol, deteniendose en el acto.... la bestia comenzo a quejarce y a chillar tratando de salir, pero todas las personas de abajo comenzaron a dispararle...

Takao se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba dando resultado... asi que comenzo a buscar la pistola de su hermano...

- takao quitate de alli¡¡- le gritaban todos.-

- no¡¡¡ hay que buscar el arma de Yuriv tiene balas de plata¡¡¡¡- decia el moreno mientars buscaba entre las hojas caidas del bosque-

Despues de buscar con la mirada encontro el arma y corrio para alcanzarla, sin darse cuenta que los aldeanos estaba disparando hacia la cuerda que sostenia la jaula y esta estaba a punto de romperse..

- Takao ¡¡¡- grito yuriv mientras que observaba el peligro que corria su hermano- quitate de alli la jaula se va a caer¡¡¡-

- ya casi¡¡- takao casi alcanzaba el arma pero en ese momento la jaula se rompio y cayo al vacio justo en frente de takao, liberando a la bestia que comenzo a perseguirlo , mientras que el moreno huia...

Takao corrio adentrándose en el bosque, que estaba cubierto por una neblina, escuchando cada vez, como la bestia seguia sus pasos, cuando penso que ya lo habia perdido , se dio cuenta de que estaba en un barranco y en la parte de abajo corria un helado rio, el moreno se detuvo en seco y volteó solo para ver como las bestia se lanzaba contra el y sin pensar... cerro lo ojos...

* * *

El valor de un hermano... el sonido de un arma siendo disparada, ...una esperanza menos para aquella familia que estaba maldecida... y el estruendo de un cuerpo en el agua junto con un ultimo grito de valor... marcaron el final de una vida....

... takao abrio los ojos solo para ver como Yuriv disparaba contra la bestia apartando a Takao del camino, y esta se lo llevaba precipitandose ambos hacia el rio... dando la vida por un ser querido... el moreno se levanto y trato de divisar algo .... el sabia una sola cosa...

- Yuriv¡¡¡¡¡- grito tristemente sabiendo que tal vez, seria la ultima vez que veria a su hermano... levanto la mirada al cielo mientras decia- por favor dios... ayudanos¡¡- y callo de rodillas mirando al cielo y derramando lagrimas por una salvacion que quiza , jamas llegaria....

* * *

Sonidos de cascos de caballos golpeando contra la nieve de las montañas, el viento helado azotando dos cuerpos, pero una sola conviccion... llegar a esa tierra lejana... cruzando mares y tierras con tal de cumplir aquella misión que les fue encomendada, y de paso descubrir que era lo que había nacido en el pecho de aquel caza monstruos....

después de varios días de camino , ambos chicos llegaron a un pueblo escondido en las montañas de transilvania, la gente iba y venia con rostros temerosos, bajaron de sus caballos buscando alguna señal de las personas que buscaban...

- dime kai ¿que recuerdas al ver a estas "amigables personas"- dijo kyo tratando de esconderse detras del chico mas alto al ver la cara de poco amigos que tenian las personas de ese pueblo ante su "obvia" llegada- glup... esto no me esta agradando nada... pero que calida bienvenida ¡¡ o -

- ahora no kyo...tenemos que encontrarlos...lo unico que recuerdo es haber luchado contra los romanos en los bosques de las Salas(1) - dijo kai examinando a todas y cada una de las personas que poco a poco les cerraban el paso impidiendoles avanzar...-

- pero por dios kai eso fue hace mas de 100 años O.o y tu no te vez mas viejo que yo¡¡¡- dijo kyo mientras se detenia al ver los rostros nada contentos de algunos hombres que ademas traian machetes y segas muy muy filosas en sus manos... - dios mio.. que estoy haciendo aqui YoY... dime por que es tan importante matar a ese tal dracula ToT-

- por que es el hijo del diablo-

- emm. a parte de eso...u.u-

- por que si lo matamos todo ser mordido creado por el tambien morira-

.- ToT aparte de eso ¡¡¡ por dios debe haber una buena razón para que este arriesgando mi pellejo contigo ToT- dijo Kyo tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para regresar a la abadia del vaticano.-

- Buenos dias¡¡¡- se escucho una voz de un chico algo grave - Bienvenidos sean a Transilvania- dijo con una voz bastante sarcastica.-

Kai se volteo para ver quien era el que le hablaba y vio como todo el pueblo estaba detras de el ,empuñando pistolas, rifles, arcos, y palos, y a la cabeza se encontraba un chico moreno, de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas, y debajo de su ojo izquierdo estaba un lunar....

- o.oUU, dios mio YoY que siempre es asi¡¡¡.dijo Kyo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y llorando por que sentia el peligro en el ambiente..-

- ¬¬ mas o menos- dijo kai mirando con recelo a Kyo quien solo le dio una sonrisita timida.-

- Ustedes dos, Dense la vuelta¡¡¡- ordeno una preciosa voz detras de ellos.-

Kai y Kyo obedecieron, encontrandose con un moreno de largos cabellos azul noche, vestido con un apretado ¿corse? de color negro, y un pantalon de color azul marino que estaba graciosamente metido dentro de unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, eso sin contar la blusa de encaje blanca que lucia y los cinturones apretados a su esbelta figura.. kai bajo la vista escondiendo su rostro en su sombrero... vaya .. no podia ocultar que aquella vision lo habia sorprendido...

- dejenme ver sus rostros¡- dijo el moreno mientars veia despotamente a los recien llegados y en sus ojos se notaba que habia estado llorando..-

-por que?- repsondio kai firmemente-

- por que nadie en este pueblo se fia de los forasteros, King debio habérselos dicho no?- dijo el moreno mientras que miraba al chico de cabellos plateados que sonreía cínicamente-

- Los forasteros no duran mucho aqui- dijo mientras se acercaba a kyo con una cinta metrica y comenzaba a medirlo, - mhhh 60 por 89 , buena medida, creo que tu cajon va a ser facil de hacer, solo falta que elijas el tipo de madera que quieres- dijo mientars que kyo se habia puesto blanco del susto.-

- caballeros y damas, ahora los desarmaremos- ordeno el moreno mientras que el pueblo trataba de acercarse .-

- intentenlo¡¡- dijo kai mientras colocaba su mano dentro de la gabardina negra que traia. y toda la gente retrocedia unos pasos.-

- mhhh se niega a obedecer nuestras leyes?- pregunto el moreno en tono desafiante.-

- yo nunca respeto las leyes de los hombres... no tienen sentido para mi- dijo kai mirando al moreno frente a el-

- bien... - dijo el moreno mientras se volteaba..- ¡¡mátenlos¡¡- ordeno a todos los hombres que estaban presentes.-

- Pero nosotros vinimos a cuidarte¡¡- dijo kai tomando su arma en caso de tener que usarla.-

- no necesito ayuda ¡¡¡- dijo el moreno volteando a verlo-

- seguro?- dijo kai mientras sacaba su ballesta y apuntaba a la cabeza del moreno , este se agacho y kai disparo fallando el tiro que era para los tres monstruos que venian a atacar la aldea....

Kai le siguio disparando a las horrendas muejeres vampiro que volaban sobre la aldea, mientras que todos los aldeanos corrian a buscar refugio, pero lamentablemente estas eran demasiado rapidas y todos los tiros de kai fallaban, aunque les daba en las alas o el las extremidades estas se regeneraban...

- Todo el mundo escondase¡¡¡- grito el moreno mientras que la gente obedecia.-

El moreno se quedo al lado de kai mientras seguia disparandole a las horrendas arpias, tratando de esquivarlas , pero una de ellas, lo tiro al suelo con Takao encima de el, Takao al fin observo el rostro de kai y se sorprendio , pero luego de unos segundos otra lo tomo de los hombros y se lo llevo elevándolo por los cielos... pero kai se levanto rapidamente.. no permitiria que se lo llevaran , asi que salto tomando los tobillos del otro chico y la arpia al no poder sostenerlos los solto, y Takao cayo sobre kai con ambas piernas a sus lados, en una posición algo comprometedora, Kai rápidamente lo volteo dejándolo bajo el..

- Quedate aqui¡¡- dijo kai y trato de levantarse pero takao volvio a ponerlo debajo de el-

- Quedate tu¡¡, al que quieren matar es a mi..- y se levanto para salir corriendo entre la gente que huia despavorida..-

Las arpias , que eran las novias del conde Robert Dracula, miraban tratando de encontrar al principe Takao entre la multitud, entonces divisaron a kai que corria para tratar de alcanzar su arma...

- Hiromi¡¡¡¡- dijo una de ellas refiriendose a su hermana.- Mata al forastero...-

- mhhh sera un placer Julia..- contesto mientras que se relamía los labios al ver la suculenta presa que iba a merendar.-

Mientras tanto Takao corria tratando de que la gente se escondiera , mientras kai tomo su arma y le disparo a las arpias que perseguian al moreno, sin siquiera tocarlo mientras ferozmente les disparaba, estas lo dejaban puesto que no parecia afectarle que perforaban sus alas...

- Kyo¡¡kyo¡¡- grito kai..- el arma no les hace nada..¡¡¡-

- Trata de darles al corazon ¡¡- le contesto el pequeño mientras que se colgaba una cruz al cuello y le lanzaba una alfora con agua bendita a kai.-

Kai les siguio disparando después de haber mojado sus flechas pero estas las esquivaban con gran facilidad, mientras que julia, tomo a takao y estaba dispuesto a llevárselo , pero de repente y por alguna razón, lo soltó haciendo que cayera en la nieve y las tres desaparecieron.... todo fue calma y silencio, inquietante pues cualquier clase de ruido podría ser una señal de vida o muerte..

Takao se levanto, mientras inspeccionaba su alrededor, y fue entonces cuando algo de calor toco su rostro..- es el sol¡¡- le grito a kai mientras las nubes que hasta ese momento habia tapado se alejaban un poco.-

De pronto ese silencio habia sido quebrantado por el sonido del agua moviendose, Takao y kai se acercaron al unico lugar donde el sol no había iluminado, el pozo del pueblo... ambos se azomaron teniendo listas sus armas, kai su ballesta y takao un machete que habia tomado del piso, pensaron que estarian a salvo, pero un inoportuno viento soplo ocultando la luz que tanta vida traia, y las tres arpías de nuevo salieron volando tirando en el camino a takao y a kai, que de incautos tenían sus cabezas agachadas hacia el pozo.

Hiromi en un rapido movimiento tomo a takao de la muñeca y lo elevo mientras este trataba inútilmente de soltarse..

- ja ja.. te gusta volar principe¡¡¡¡?- pregunto burlonamente-

- eso quisieras, pero prefiero el suelo- dijo mientras que de su bota sacaba una daga y le cortaba la garra a esa horrenda mujer quien lo solto, pero julia lo atrapo antes de que cayera al piso, esta vez manteniendolo cabeza abajo.. Pero kai al ver que se lo llevaban apuntó y corto a la mitad el ala de Julia haciendo que tirara a takao quien cayo encima de un tejado, y como este estaba lleno de nieve , comenzo a caer y a resbalar precipitandose hacia el piso, pero al caer logro sostenerce de las vigas del tejado y mirando hacia abajo agradecio el no haberse matado al caer de dos pisos de altura... se balanceo y salto hacia atras, pero desgraciadamente nuestro niño moreno no calculo bien y se dio contra el arbol, cayendo a la nieve.. levantandose algo aturdido se sostuvo del arbol- dios mio debo mejorar mis saltos mortales hacia atras. y de nuevo comenzo su loca carrera para salvar su vida. y se oculto dentro de una casona abandonada por el momento...

Kai mientras tanto estaba tratando de darle al que parecia ser el unico novio del conde, Johnny, que mas que vampiro parecia gusano por escurridizo, cuando por fin le dio, este se estrello contra el tejado de una casa, rompiendolo y cayendo dentro sin imaginarse que era la misma casa donde Takao estaba escondido...

Takao cerro la puerta delantera atrancandola con una madera y cuando se diponia a entrar se topo con Johnny quien colgaba de cabeza esperandolo..-

- Hola.. Takao.- y bajo del tejado mostrando su apariencia humana, un hermoso chico de ojos azules y cabellos rojizos, y la blanca piel caracteristica de un muerto viviente, maravillaba su hermosura, aunque era la hermosura de la muerte..

- que alegria verte.. Johnny..- dijo takao con algo de temor en su voz...-

Mientras tanto Kai habia sido derribado por la sorpresiva aparicion de hiromi, quien despues de lanzar su arma lejos de el, se sento en el barandal de una de las cazonas mostrando, a una chica castaña, de piel blanca y ojos marrones, vestida con seda, y ropas tipo arabe, se levanto caminando sensualmente por las escaleras mirando al aturdido kai que aun seguia en el suelo...

* * *

- Acaso te hice algo en una vida anterior johnny?- pregunto Takao mientras retrocedía un poco alejándose de el..-

- No te hagas el tímido conmigo...principe..- dijo johnny mientras que su mirada se volvia de hielo y mostraba sus colmillos, takao corrio , pero al abrir otra puerta alli estaba johnny de nuevo...-

. yo se bien lo que late en tu lujurioso corazon¡¡- le dijo a Takao tratando de arrinconarlo..-

- Espero que tengas corazon Johnny, por que algun dia voy a atravezartelo con una estaca- dijo Takao valientemente, pero johnny le lanzo un golpe, haciendo que el moreno cayera estreyandose contra la vieja pared y saliendo disparado hacia afuera , pero casi inmediatamente se levanto y trato de huir intentando salvar su vida...

* * *

Kai por su parte estaba teniendo bastantes problemas con Hiromi, la arpia no lo dejaba ni levantar, Kyo por su parte estaba desesperado buscando una botella de plata dentro de las bolsas de viaje que habian quedado olvidadas a un lado del pozo, cuando al fin logro encontrar lo que buscaba ...- Kai... tómala¡¡¡...- le grito a kai lanzando una botella con agua bendita , pero desgraciadamente Julia se dio cuenta de eso e intercepto el objeto lanzandolo al pozo...

- Dejate de juegos Hiromi.. y termina con el ahora mismo¡¡¡- dijo julia, mientras entraba volando a la casa donde johnny y takao se encontraban...-

- Es una pena- dijo hiromi cínicamente- que tristeza matar a tan suculento hombre, pero creo que te veras mejor como uno de mis esclavos-

Kyo no sbaia que hacer, si no hacia algo pronto, hiromi iba a matar a Kai , pero justo en ese momento volteo a ver hacia atras de si y diviso algo que podria marcar la linea entre la derrota o la victoria...

- Kai.. la iglesia.. - le grito mientras que tanto Kai como Hiromi se veian entre ellos..-

La Ultima batalla habia comenzado...

* * *

Mientras tanto Takao se habia escondido de nuevo en otra habitacion y corria tratando de no encontrarse con su perseguidor , pero al entrar en una habitacion alumbrada solo por velas , encontro a johnny quien disfrutaba de una buena copa de sangre...

- treinta años...- decia johnny mientras que lamia la sangre del cuello de una joven chica de cabellos naranjas....- estaba perfectamente añejada, .- Takao volteo hacia atras mientras que sentia una nueva presencia cerca de el..-

- Hola Takao... principe- decia la voz de julia quien acababa de llegar a la escena..-

Takao intento correr pero Johnny le cerro el paso, mientras que ambos lo arrinconaban contra la pared..-

- El ultimo de los Kinomiya- decia julia, relamiéndose los labios...-

* * *

Hiromi miro desafiante a kai, y este sin perder tiempo corrio para alcanzar su arma, pero Hiromi volvio a su forma voladora, y lo tiro antes de que pudiera obtenerla, kai siguio intentanto y Hiromi solo se carcajeaba al ver los esfuerzos inutiles de su presa, si , habia algo que le gustaba tanto como la sangre, eso era la jugarreta que tenia con su presa antes de aniquilarla.. mientras mas veces se levantaba kai, mas fuerte lo golpeaba Hiromi, pero cometio un error, kai se estaba dejando pegar a propósito a sabiendas de que ella lo estaba acercando cada vez mas a su arma con la fuerza de los impactos, ...

Kai levanto su nublada vista y diviso su arma cerca de el, Hiromi mientras tanto se estaba carcajeando por los cielos, entonces se dio cuenta de que kai tenia el arma y se levanto corriendo hacia una pequeña fuente de donde emanaba agua bendita... ella se lanzo en picada intentando detenerlo...

* * *

Takao Le lanzo un golpe a julia, pero esta le sostuvo el brazo apretándolo con fuerza haciendo que Takao se retorciera por el dolor que estaba sintiendo,....

- puedo sentir la sangre fresca corriendo por sus venas...- dijo Julia sentando a takao en el suelo mientras que Johnny apartaba los cabellos azulados de su presa descubriendo su liso cuello... esperando y preparando el ultimo ataque para que los Kinomiya quedaran condenados de por vida...-

* * *

- Alli viene¡¡- grito Kyo al ver como Hiromi se lanzaba contra kai, pero el era rapido asi que haciando una barrida logro mojar su alma con el vital liquido.. al ver esto Hiromi intento Huir pero era tarde, sus alas no el dieron para mas...

* * *

- Quiero el primer mordisco¡¡¡- dijo Johnny mientras que ambos dejaban ver sus afilados colmillos, acercándose cada vez mas, Takao solamente rezaba por no morir, hasta que la maldición de su familia hubiese sido rota..-

* * *

El sonido de un arma siendo disparada y los quejidos de una arpia desafortunada, dieron por terminada la pelea...

Kai disparo todos sus dardos una vez que su arma estuvo purificada, y hiromi quedo clavada en una de las torres de un campanario teniendo las poderosas cuchillas por todo su cuerpo... un ardor increible empezo a surgirle mientras gritaba y se retorcia sin poder hacer nada... observando como volvia a su forma humana y todo su cuerpo se cristalizaba en ceniza... un ultimo grito escapo de sus labios antes de que se ahora inutil cuerpo quedara reducido a polvo, que la brisa de ese dia se encargo de esparcir...

* * *

- nooooo aahhhhh¡¡¡¡- gritaron Johnny y Julia apartándose de Takao y volviendo a sus formas monstruosas ,escapando volando , sollozando por el cielo con gritos ensordecedores..-

- ahhhh Hiromi¡¡¡¡¡- se escucho un ultimo grito de dolor de julia , antes de desaparecer en el horizonte...-

Kai se persigno y cansado de tanto ajetreo se sento en las escaleras de aquella santa iglesia que le había salvado la vida una vez mas...

.- ah matado a una novia- grito Frankie mientras que la mayoría de los aldeanos se acercaban a kai,...

.- ah matado a Hiromi¡¡ ah matado a un vampiro¡¡- gritaban otros... pero extrañamente lo decían con furia ,casi con odio..-

- hey¡ que acaso no es bueno que kai haya matado a un vampiro?..- pregunto Kyo acercándose a su "protegido"-

- los vampiros solo matan para sobrevivir... una o dos personas al mes- dijo King sobresaliendo de entre la multitud- ahora... mataran por venganza¡¡¡- termino haciendo que la gente del pueblo lanzara gritos y trataban de linchar a los recien llegados .-

- siempre eres tan popular YoY- pregunto Kyo temiendo por su vida.-

- ¬¬ mas o menos u.u- dijo kai resignándose a salir huyendo como siempre hacia.-

- digame buen señor que nombre debo grabar en su lapida - dijo King con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.-

- su nombre es Kai Hellsing- dijo Takao saliendo de detrás de la multitud a lo que toda la gente se cayo sorprendida de que el gran cazador de monstruos estuviera en su pueblo (¬¬ como cambia de opinión la gente, lo que puede hacer un nombre ¬¬)

- su reputación le precede- , dijo Takao una vez que ya estaba frente a los forasteros.-

Kai se puso su sombrero, se acomodo su gabardina, tomo su arma y se paro frente a Takao mirándolo a los ojos con sus impresionantes ojos Rojizos.

- Para otra vez quédate cerca como te dije¡¡ muerto no me sirves.- le dijo al moreno mirándolo a los ojos.-

- ja.. diré algo en su favor- menciono takao sin dejarse intimidar..- que es usted valiente.. es el primero que mata un vampiro en mas de cien años- dijo el moreno sonriéndole a kai y diciéndolo para que todo el pueblo lo escuchase.- se ha ganado un buen trago.- . y el moreno lo condujo a su gran casa donde tendrían mas tiempo para platicar... Kai lo siguio sin decir nada, esperando que ese maldito sentimiento que le había nacido al ver a aquel chico moreno dejara de molestarlo...

* * *

Mientras tanto en una mansión escondida un ataúd de hielo se rompía dejando liberado al mas poderoso monstruo de toda transilvania...-

- Hiromi¡¡¡¡¡- grito el conde de cabellos morados desgarradoramente al sentir la muerte de una de sus novias..- quien ha sido capaz¡¡¡¡- grito mas fuerte mientras que una multitud de murciélagos revoloteaban alrededor de el como tratando de clamar su agonía y dolor.-

- por que no pueden dejarnos en paz¡¡¡- grito mientras que caminaba por las paredes como si la gravedad no existiera- nunca matamos mas de lo justo¡¡¡- se acercaba cada vez mas a julia y a Johnny que colgaban cabeza abajo en el gran techo de aquella lugubre habitacion iluminada por debiles antorchas- no matamos menos de lo necesario... pueden acaso ellos decir lo mismo¡¡¡- miro a sus amantes restantes- que acaso no se dan cuenta de lo importante que era matar a Takao Kinomiya ahora que estamos tan cerca de lograr nuestros objetivos¡¡¡- sus amantes retrocedieron antes los gritos de su señor.-

- hemos perdido a Hiromi¡¡- grito Julia mientras ambos lloraban..-

- Vamos , vamos queridos..- dijo -Robert bajando el tono de su voz- no se preocupen , encontrare a otra novia...-

- que¡¡¡ tan poco significamos para ti¡¡- grito Johnny ante las palabras de su amo..-

- que no tienes corazon¡¡¡.- grito julia haciendo que Robert perdiera su pasciencia-

- NOO¡¡¡ no tengo corazon, no siento amor- dijo mientras que bajaba del techo- ni temor, ni angustia, ni hambre, ni frio, ni miedo, ni alegria, ni tristeza, estoy vacio, de todo¡¡ y conseguire vivir...para siempre...-

- ohhh mi señor¡¡¡ tampoco es tan malo...- dijeron sus dos amantes compadeciéndose de sus palabras..-

- jajajaja, estoy en guerra con el mundo¡¡¡ y con todas las almas que viven en el¡¡- grito robert mirando a su alrededor.- pero pronto.. la batalla final empezara.. asiqeu debo averiguar quiene s nuestro pequeño forastero...- en ese momento el rugido de una bestia se escucho a sus espaldas y la sombra de un hombre lobo se dejaba ver ..- mhh.. tendremos que hacer un pequeño aperitivo... con el... estamos demasiado cerca del exito para que vengan a interrumpirnos¡¡¡-

- no¡¡¡¡- grito julia.- el ultimo experimento fue un fracaso..-

- por favor di que no volveras a intentarlo¡¡ - rogaba johnny-

- mi corazon no podria soportar el dolor de volver a fracasar..-

Robert se impaciento y mostró sus colmillos gritando mientras que ambos retrocedían abrazándose entre si... y comenzaban a sollozar asustados.. Robert se dio cuenta de su estado y les extendio la mano..- vengan- les dijo sensualmente..- no me tengan miedo... el mundo entero me teme, mis novias no¡¡- dijo robert mientars que julia y Johnny se abalanzaban besando repetidamente a su señor.. y el sonido de choques electricos se escuchaba y una bestia siendo torturada gritaba ferozmente.-

- Ivan , ivan .- dijo Robert llamando a su ayudante, de entre unas cosrtinas y cadenas salio un chico pequeño, y piel morena, cabellos azules muy oscuros y ojos que denotaban odio..-

- me llamo amo..- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia y dejando recargada en la pared un arma de electrochoques.-

- por que atormentas ais a se ser?- pregunto robert teniendo aun a sus dos amantes sobre el besandolo-

. es mi trabajo amo.-

- recuerda Ivan. hazle a los demas...-

- antes de que ellos me lo hagan a mi, lo se mi amo..- contesto pequeño

- Bien, ahora vete, marchense todos¡¡¡- dijo robert.- al castillo de frankenstain¡¡ -

- si ... si.. - decían sus amantes..- volveremos a intentarlo..- mientras que seguían besando a su señor y este se los llevaba a través de un portal de hielo , desapareciendo , ocultándose para dar el golpe final a la humanidad que tanto daño les habia hecho....

* * *

ahh listo capitulo dos de Kai hellsing . demasiado largo pero creo que quedo bastante entendible n.n, en fin espero ponerme a trabajar en el proximo capitulo y actualizar mis demas fics antes de que mis lectores quieran lincharme como los aldeanos a kai (chibi nancy corriendo por toda la habitacion) noooo eso no¡¡¡... nos vemos n.n-

ja nee¡¡¡¡

_**Remember.. don't copy be original¡¡**_

_**Di no a la piratería gracias O**_

_**Dejen REviews para que siga escribiendo y mi inspiración tenga trabajo n.n**_


	4. The Night of The Fullmoon

* * *

_**"Kai Hellsing"**_

_**Capitulo **_**_3_**

**_The night of the full moon._**

**_La noche de luna llena_**

* * *

-como llegaron hasta aqui?- preguntaba un moreno mientras que dirigia a sus "huespedes" dentro de una habitación iluminada solamente por una chimenea-

-Llegamos por mar- comento Kyo a tiempo que seguia a kai a lo largo del extenso pasillo que comunicaba a la habitación.

-ahh en serio?- pregunto Takao con algo de cinismo en su voz.- por mar? por el mar atlantico?-

-ahh. si- comentó kyo un poco intimidado por la presencia de ese peliazul-

-Venimos a buscar a Robert , donde puedo encontrar al conde?- interrumpio kai, quien estaba algo molesto con tanats preguntas del chico-

Takao lo miro con recelo y sentandose en una silla de respaldo bastante confortable procedio a contestar

-hace cuatrocientos años vivia en esta misma casa, - ambos chicos lo miraron absortos, mientras que el moreno mostraba el cinismo en su rostro - asi es, esta es la casa de Robert, pero, despues de la guerra en la que fue expulsado de las tierras, se desconoce su paradero y ahora nadie sabe donde vive- termino el moreno levantándose de su asiento y dirigiendose a una de las repisas de armas que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitacion, iluminada solamente por la debil luz de una vela.

-mi padre se quedaba mirando ese cuadro durante horas buscando su guarida- menciono takao a tiempo que señalaba la pared frontal a donde se encontraban, dejando ver un mapa de toda la region perfectamente detallado- asi que por eso ha venido?- menciono takao posando su mirada azul en la carmin de kai.-

- puedo ayudarte- menciono simplemente el chico sin apartar la mirada de la del moreno-

-nadie puede ayudarme- menciono el moreno a tiempo que se colocaba una daga en su bota derecha-

-puedo intentarlo- el bicolor no estaba acostumbrado a involucrarse tanto con als personas pero algo en este chico lo hacia querer protegerlo-

-ja, ¿y morir en el intento?, no lo creo, necesitarías estar loco.... toda mi familia a muerto... puedo solucionar esto solo- termino el moreno a tiempo que se ajustaba una afilada espada y unas cuantas armas extras entre sus ropas.-

-ya lo he visto- menciono kai a tiempo que mostraba una cara de burla, por lo que el moreno se molesto y se acerco peligrosamente a el-

-los vampiros atacaron de dia¡¡¡ nunca lo hacen¡¡¡- trato de dar las razones de su "captura" de la mañana- no estaba preparado, pero no me volverá a ocurrir , nadie se mete con kinomiya takao y sale sano y salvo,-

- y me podrias explicar por que los vampiros atacaron de dia?- menciono kai sin despegar la mirada del moreno-

- querian encontrarme desprevenido, de sorpresa , asi seria presa facil para ellos, parece que ahora lo unico que les interesa es acabar con mi familia-

-por que?.. por que ahora?- pregunto kai mirandolo directamente a los ojos, el moreno pudo sentir cono indagaba en su alma con la sola mirada y se volteo molesto ,terminando de alistarse-

- hace muchas preguntas¡¡¡-

- normalmente- contesto kai- hago solo dos, ¿que es ? y ¿como lo mato?- el mismo se sorprendió por su respuesta..., entonces ¿por que se interesaba tanto por la vida de aquel chico?-

-mi padre se paso la vida buscando respuestas, escudriñando toda la información que recibía, el por que, cuando , y donde de las cosas, mirando los archivos de la familia en la maldita torre...-

-Kyo empieza por la torre- ordeno kai , al fin tenia un lugar donde empezar la investigación.- y en cuanto a ti... debemos mantenernos con vida hasta que logremos acabar con Robert.-

- si no soy yo quien le va a matar?... si no soy yo ¿quien demostrara valor?- correspondió el moreno colocando sus dos manos en su cintura en una pose desafiante-

- si va solo... se vera en desventaja tanto en numero como en posición, además le recuerdo que usted no ve en la oscuridad... así que... lo cazaremos por la mañana...- termino kai dejando insatisfecho al moreno.-

- hay quien dicen que es usted un asesino señor kai hellsing, otros dicen que es un santo ¿que es?- menciono el moreno estando cara a cara con el bicolor quien lo tenia bien sujeto del brazo.

-un poco de las dos creo...- menciono kai acercándose un poco al moreno, haciendo que un silencio algo incomodo se formara entre los dos mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro...-

-te prometí un trago...- dijo al fin el moreno con una Sonrisa coqueta y acercándose un poco mas al cazador-

- así es- contesto kai sonriendo levemente. sintiendo como corrientes eléctricas recorrían su espina dorsal con la sola cercanía del moreno.-

-sírvete tu mismo.... en el bar., en cuanto a mi, voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas- menciono el moreno soltándose del agarre de kai, mientras se hallaba distraído contemplándolo, quien solamente se recrimino su distracción, pero que demonios era lo que le pasaba, ¿el poderoso kai hellsing al fin había encontrado su debilidad?... tratando inútilmente de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, miro como el moreno se alejaba un poco por el pasillo, eso lo orillo a tomar una dedición..

-lamento que soportes esta carga tu solo..-menciono kai a momento que se encaminaba siguiendo al moreno por aquel lúgubre pasillo salpicado por la débil luz de las antorchas...

- no al contrario.. no lo desearía de otro modo...- dijo firmemente el moreno sin dejar de caminar-

-lamento lo de tu padre y tu hermano...- dijo kai como tratando de reconfortar un poco el corazón de ese chico...

-los volveré a ver- termino el peliazul mirando por una ventana pasajera en el pasillo, contemplando fugazmente la luz de la luna y el manto de estrellas... kai no sabia de donde una persona que ya no tiene mas familia ni amigos en este mundo podia mostrar tal fuerza y valentia... definitivamente este chico era muy peculiar, y de pronto un pensamiento cruzo su mente... quizás... no eran tan distintos de pues de todo.

- los transilvanos siempre miramos el lado bueno de la muerte- los pensamientos de kai fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Takao.

-¿también tiene un lado bueno?- pregunto kai algo incrédulo ante la declaración.-

- si... pero... es mas difícil temer...- dijo el moreno parando su marcha para mirar a kai, iluminado por una antorcha al final del pasillo, dándole un toque etéreo, un total deleite para la vista del bicolor, takao miro por unos instantes la mirada carmín de kai, el se dio la vuelta para marcharse , pero kai lo volteo bruscamente pegándolo a su cuerpo, aspirando el aroma de aquel chico que lo cautivo tan repentinamente... acercando lentamente su rostro al de takao, quien estaba paralizado ante la sorpresa... cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de su boca... kai saco un gas que dejo totalmente inconciente al moreno mientras este caia desmayado en sus brazos... kai suspiro, no le hubiera gustado hacer eso, al menos no hasta haber logrado su "pequeño" objetivo..-

-también lamento esto...- comento mientras cargaba con el moreno hasta su habitación, algo decepcionado, hubiera querido terminar lo que había empezado.. o quizás si podría...

* * *

La noche traía la paz de la muerte silenciosa, lluvia que limpiaba los vestigios de sangrientos festines, mientras que en aquella casa, un moreno despertaba de su forzado letargo... mirando vagamente a un punto muerto en el techo de aquella habitación , poco a poco , recordando, se levanto bruscamente al encontrar su razón....

- Kai hellsing¡¡¡¡- dijo el moreno bastante furioso, pero con un leve tinte en sus mejillas, levantándose de la cama y dandose cuanta de que estaba totalmente desarmado... , salio de aquella lúgubre habitación , solo para vagar por aquellos pasillos oscuros.. de pronto un ruido, el moreno camino rápidamente hacia donde provenia, pensando que en aquella habitacion encontraria lo que buscaba...

-Kai hellsing¡¡- grito el moreno al ingresar en esa oscura habitacion, la biblioteca, al no recibir respuesta , encendio una lampara de aceite que se encontraba cerca de el, inspeccionando cada rincon, .... de nuevo ese ruido, el moreno tomo uno de los atizadores de la chimenea para tratar de enfrentarse a cualquier criatura que osara acercársele , caminando entre los estantes de estilo gótico...estatuas de aspecto maléfico por efecto de las sombras de la noche, el moreno trago duro y con un rapido movimiento doblo la esquina, solo para enontrarse con que una ventana que habia sido abierta se encontraba azotandose por el viento de la noche... suspiro aliviado... dirigiéndose a cerrar la ventana, pero el viento disperso las nubes dejando que un rayo de luna dejara ver huellas de una bestia por toda la biblioteca...

Takao sabia perfectamente de que clase de criatura eran esas huellas, retrocedió un poco, escuchando como algo se le acercaba, pero por efecto de las sombras no sabia por donde lo atacaría.. buscando rápidamente en un escritorio, encontró un arma, al parecer cargada, al menos le permitiría defenderse, si "eso" lo atacaba... de pronto unas gotas de agua cayeron del techo y una feroz bestia mitad hombre, mitad lobo, salto para atacar, pero el moreno disparo contra el tratando de escapar, corriendo por entre los libreros, podía sentir como la bestia lo seguía pero al menos, la luz de la luna le daba un poco mas de visibilidad.. corrio mientras que trataba de huir de aquella bestia que seguía sus pasos firmemente...

Una ráfaga de viento empujo algunas nubes , cubriendo la luz de la luna a tiempo de que Takao lograba esconderse detrás de la esquina de la pared...respirando agitadamente sentía todos sus sentidos alerta... dio un paso hacia atras tropezando con un paersona...

-Yuriy¡¡¡- contesto takao sin poder creer que su hermano estuviera a salvo.-

- Takao... yo..- parecia que el pelirrojos e habia quedado sin palabras..-

-Dios mió estas vivo¡¡¡- grito takao con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que abrazaba a su hermano, el cual creía muerto...Yuriy correspondió el abrazo de su hermano, pero de pronto se alejo de el.-

- no¡¡ escúchame takao, solo tengo un momento...- el pelirrojo estaba entrando en una crisis de histeria..-

-pero Yuriy.. como?...-

- eso no importa, quiero decirte que conozco el secreto de Robert... tiene un mo....- antes de poder continuar punzadas de dolor recorrían su cuerpo mientras retrocedía...- vete¡¡¡¡¡- grito el pelirrojo-

-no¡¡¡¡... Yuriy...- takao lloraba , puesto que habia comprendido lo que su hermano era ahora.. y el viento inoportuno de nuevo se llevo las nubes dejando la luz de la luna cubriendo a Yuriy..-

Takao observo con horror como su hermano se retorcía y gritaba de dolor, mientras que subía por las paredes como si la gravedad no existiese, sus manos se alargaban, y con ellas, y las garras que ahora poseía quitaba su piel humana para dejar al descubierto un pelaje feroz,...mientras que sus gruñidos ensordecían el ambiente....

- Takao.... Co..rre... CORRRE¡¡¡- fue lo único que Yuriy alcanzo a decir antes de que su mente se perdiera, y un solo instinto llenara su ser... Matar...

Yuriy se abalanzo sobre takao pero justo en ese momento un disparo se escucho, mientras que una figura vestida de negro aparecía..

-Takao¡¡¡- la voz de kai se hizo presente mientras que el hombre lobo huía por una ventana...- Takao estas bien... Takao¡¡¡- pero el moreno no reaccionaba, ahora su hermano, era un hombre lobo...

Kai salio hacia un balcón mientras que la tormenta volvía a arreciar, apuntando con su arma , solo para divisar como Yuriy saltaba al rió que lo rodeaba y escapaba por el bosque , soltando un chillido... Kyo se acerco a ver que sucedía aspirando un aroma peculiar...

-¿por que huele a perro mojado aquí? o.o- menciono kyo-

- un hombre lobo¡¡¡¡- grito kai mientras que kyo le aventaba una pequeña mochila..-

-Tómalas kai, son balas de plata..-

-Buena idea.- dijo kai mientras que corría hacia el bosque para alcanzar y matar a ese hombre lobo... y Takao salía de su sorpresa al escuchar lo que planeaban hacer con su hermano... no lo permitiría..-

Kai cargo las balas mientras que una espesa neblina , producto de la lluvia, dificultaba aun mas la visibilidad nocturna, escucho ruidos mientras que caminaba.. colocándose en guardia se dispuso a apuntar..-

-quien caza a quien...- fue todo lo que menciono mientras que de nuevo su vida estaba en peligro..-

-Bonita noche..- dijo una voz dentro de un féretro de madera recargado en un sauce, haciendo que al pobre kai, casi le de un paro cardiaco.- creo que este lindo féretro queda un poco justo para mi,, pero para usted... es perfecto¡¡-

-King¡¡ que esta haciendo aqui?- pregunto kai sin dejar de mirar por si alguna seña del hombre lobo aprecia.-

- que coincidencia..veo que el hombre lobo todavía no lo ha matado.- dijo king con ironía y sarcasmo en su voz.-

-no se preocupe. ya lo hará, y que ¿acaso no le preocupa a usted?- respondió kai con el mismo tono de voz..-

- no.. yo solo soy, un limpia tumbas...- comento mientras que tomaba una pala y se disponía a cavar -

-un poco tarde para cavar tumbas no?-

- nunca es tarde... para cavar tumbas...- decia mientras que kai se volteaba para divisar al hombre lobo.. y king alzaba su pala- nunca se sabe... ¡¡¡cuando necesitaras una nueva¡¡- grito mientras que lanzaba un golpe contra la cabeza de kai, pero este se dio cuenta y lo esquivo, apuntando a su garganta con su arma...- lo siento... es mi... manera de saludar jeje. ...- suplico king, pero kai se agacho justo en el momento en que el que Yuriy se abalanzaba contra el, cayendo sobre el desafortunado king, que fue descuartizado en segundos por las garras de la bestia...cayendo curiosamente sus restos en la tumba que acababa de cavar ...para kai....

Yuriy estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra kai, y este le disparo, pero su puntería fue obstaculizada por la falta de concentración al escuchar una voz que le gritaba.

.-no¡¡¡ detente...- takao se colgó del brazo de kai para evitar que matara a su hermano...-

-Apartate¡¡- kai corrio disparando contra el , logrando herirlo en una pierna..-

-no¡¡¡- y de nuevo takao evito que una baja mortal dañara a yuriy, y al parecer escapando esta vez, aunque algo lastimado... Kai, furioso tomo a takao por el cuello... azotandolo contra un arbol cercano...--

-por que¡¡¡¡- kai estaba realmente enfadado, exigía una respuesta y mas valía que fuera convincente y rápida.

- estas ahogándome...- decía takao mientras trataba de quitar las fuertes manos de kai , las cuales le impedían respirar-

-Dame un motivo para no hacerlo...-

-no ...puedes...- a takao le faltaba el aire- .. si lo...supiera la...gente..- y en ese momento kai dejo a takao, quien respiraba agitadamente tratando de recobrar el aliento..-

- Ese ya no es tu hermano Takao¡¡¡- le grito kai mirándolo con algo de compasión en sus ojos..-

-lo...lo sabias¡¡??- le contesto takao, sorprendido...-

-Lo deduje...- susurro kai tratando de ya no gritarle a ese niño que tanto había sufrido..-

- antes o después de que yo impidiera que le disparases??¡¡¡- takao era ahora el que exigía respuestas.-

- antes...- dijo kai..-

-y aun así intentaste matarle¡¡¡- takao lloraba de frustración golpeando el pecho de kai con los puños.- como pudiste¡¡¡-

-Ahora es un hombre lobo.. matara gente¡¡- kai sujeto las muñecas de takao a tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos..-

-El no tiene la culpa , no puede evitarlo¡¡¡- takao gritaba ahora también, no podía concebir que su hermano fuera un asesino.-

- Lo hará de todas maneras.¡¡¡¡- Takao lo miro con compasión..-

-¿que acaso no comprendes lo que es el perdón?.- le pregunto takao con voz dolida..-

-si... y... a menudo lo imploro...- comento soltado a takao y bajando la mirada.-

-Yuriy me dijo que Robert tiene un antídoto- kai lo miro con incertidumbre.- y de una vez te digo que si hay posibilidad de salvar a mi hermano, entonces, lo intentare..- takao estaba por irse pero Kai lo detuvo acercándolo a el , al uncirlo por la muñeca.-

-No¡. tengo que encontrar a Robert-

-Pero yo tengo que encontrar a mi hermano¡¡¡- lagrimas incontenibles comenzaron a salir de los ojos del moreno..- Yuriy dio su vida por mi¡¡ es la única familia que me queda..desprecio a Robert mas de lo que te puedas imaginar, el me lo ha arrebatado todo, dejándome solo en este mundo- Kai pudo observar el dolor en la mirada del peliazul , mientras que lo miraba... no pudiendo soportar aquella escena dolorosa, se fundió en un abrazo protector, colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza del peliazul..-

- Tener recuerdos de aquellos que amaste y perdiste- susurro solo para el moreno.- quizá sea mas duro que no tener recuerdos... muy bien... buscaremos a tu hermano...- termino mientras que depositaba un fugaz beso el la mejilla del chico que estaba sollozando en su pecho..-

-gracias....- solo dijo el moreno , sintiendose protegido en ese calido pecho..mientras que la lluvia cesaba y de nuevo la luna alumbraba a aquellas dos personas que bien siendo diferentes tenian mas parecido que nadie...

* * *

**Bien aqui acaba el capitulo 3 de kai hellsing, esperen por que ahora sabremos que secreto y que malevolo plan tiene robert para que el mundo le pertenezca XDD saludos y espero que dejen RRR los quiero bye¡¡**

**PD. Contesto RR, en el proximo capitulo n.n**


	5. Conspiration and Dreams

* * *

_**"Kai Hellsing"**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

**_Conspiration and Dreams_**

**_conspiración y Sueños_**

* * *

Vientos que azotaban todas las partes de aquel lúgubre palacio, aquel castillo que encerraba aterradores secretos, y en el cual una conspiración estaba por realizarse, Relámpagos daban el augurio de una tormenta próxima, y miles de sirvientes se movilizaban para acatar las ordenes de su dueño, el amo y señor de la noche, aquel que con tan solo una mirada podía matar, El conde Robert Drácula... 

Palancas, manivelas y engranes conformaban aquella gran maquinaria , con la cual se esperaba repetir los grandes hallazgos del pasado de aquel brillante científico, cuya muerte trajo consigo que el secreto exacto de la resurrección muriera en sus labios, ...Frankenstein...

Electricidad, corrientes alternas, hombrecillos encapuchados y un Ian , que con su inseparable látigo conformaba el vocero del conde, trabajo, rapidez era lo que necesitaba, y esta vez esperaba lograr que la vida en la muerte llegara a sus entrañas...

Ian ¿- la voz del conde se escucho, ronca , estridente, por cada uno de los rincones de esa habitación-

si mi señor?- pregunto Ian haciendo una reverencia y permitiendo que uno de los hombrecillos a los que torturaba por su falta durante el trabajo escapase-

¿cuanto falta para que estemos listos¿- Robert se encontraba bastante exasperado, ya llevaba bastante tiempo esperando por esto..-

porco mi señor muy poco- contesto-

cuanto exactamente¿-

es difícil sin el doctor frankenstein, usted sabe que con su muerte se llevo el secreto de la resurrección, pero estos sirvientes lo están haciendo muy bien- menciono mientras que giraba una de las ultimas manivelas haciendo que la habitación se iluminara-

Bien... excelente- comento Robert por lo bajo a tiempo se relamía sus fríos labios- pronto , llegara la hora.-

* * *

por que peleas?- la voz de un chico bicolor se escuchaba mientras que un moreno caminaba a su lado por entre los arbustos del bosque-

para mi es algo personal, muy relacionado con la familia y el honor.- contestaba takao a tiempo que miraba los ojos rubí de kai. - y tu por que haces este trabajo¿que esperas obtener de el?- desvió su mirada hacia el camino , las pisadas de una bestia se denotaban claramente entre la nevada que caía-

no lo se.- simplemente contesto el bicolor- quizás conocerme mejor..-

y que es lo que has conseguido hasta ahora?- pregunto extrañado takao ante su respuesta-

pesadillas- dijo kai a tiempo que pasaba su brazo a un lado del rostro del moreno acercándose a el en el proceso, pero solo para quitar un rastro de pelaje de la rama detrás de su cabeza, logrando un desconcierto mayor en el moreno-

es de Yuriy¿- dijo tomando el pelaje entre sus manos- tenemos poco tiempo, será antes de la siguiente luna llena, antes de que esta maldita maldición se haya consumido-

démonos prisa.- comento kai a tiempo que takao asentía y ambos seguían por el rumbo fijado por las huellas de yuriy, tomando sus caballos y cabalgando directamente a un lugar que seria sede de sus peores pesadillas...

* * *

Después de cabalgar un poco llegaron a a un lugar iluminado por la luna, un peñasco en cuya cumbre se encontraba un castillo, lúgubre , frió y al parecer alguien había vuelto a usarlo...

¿que es este lugar?- pregunto kai algo extrañado, por alguna razón ese lugar le traía una asquerosa familiaridad-

es el castillo de frankesntein , pero debería estar abandonado.- intercambiando algunas miradas y dejando los caballos en una caballeriza cercana se aproximaron cuidadosamente...- el hombre que vivió aquí murió hace un año-comento takao un poco asustado al recordar ese hecho- era un ladrón de tumbas entre otras cosas-

hace un año eh?...- un tono sarcástico surgió de los labios del bicolor - y después de eso que? tu padre desapareció no es cierto?-

si así es- el morenos e encontraba algo extrañado al ver que kai tenia esa información- buscaba a Robert, se dirigía hacia el mar, - el moreno hizo una pausa para mirar el cielo recordando a su padre.- sabes , yo nunca he visto el mar... debe de ser precioso...- comento mientras que kai lo miraba embelezado , la luz de la luna alumbrando sus facciones, esa expresión perdida que le daba una inocencia infinita.. "no es mas hermoso que tu" pensó el bicolor a tiempo que takao volteaba y miraba sus ojos tormenta " yo que lo he visto te lo puedo asegurar"-

* * *

Garras contra el metal, chillidos que podían asustar a cualquiera, quejidos, engranes moviéndose, electricidad, sirvientes trabajando y un hombre lobo que se volvía loco de dolor al tener su primera transformación..

oh cielos¡- la voz del conde Robert volvió a escucharse sarcástica.- los hombres lobo son un dolor de cabeza cuando tienen su primera luna llena, son "algo" difíciles de controlar jajaa- terminaba mientras veía a un yuriy transformado en hombre lobo vagar por las paredes quejándose de su dolor, para después volver con la agonizante transformación a un humano común, volviendo a ser el pelirrojo de ojos azules ártico..-

vaya te encargo un recado sumamente sencillo,... averiguar quien es nuestro nuevo visitante...comento robert a tiempo que se acercaba a yuriy quien estaba en el piso recuperando el aliento.- y tienes que pararte a hablar con tu hermano.. oh cielos..-

no lo metas en esto Robert ¡- grito el pelirrojo tratando de sacara fuerzas para ponerse de pie- el no conoce tu secreto, y estoy seguro de que yo pronto me lo llevare a la tumba¡- termino el chico con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro..- asi que creo que puedes estar tranquilo-

ja , no desees la muerte tan rápido- dijo robert elegantemente mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y le levantaba la barbilla.- te recuerdo que aun me resultas bastante útil-

¿todavía quieres..usarme?- el pelirrojo estaba atónito por la cercanía del conde..- moriré si quieres hacerlo¡-

bah¡ no seas tan simple, todo aquel que dice eso muere...- dijo a tiempo que besaba levemente la mejilla del pelirrojo mientras que le susurraba a su oído- además hoy , después de la ultima campanada de media noche no tendrás otra opción que obedecerme- El conde volteo bruscamente el rostro del joven para que mirara un cuerpo que estaba colocado en una cruz de hierro...- ¿te resulta familiar?-

PADRE¡- grito yuriy al ver el cuerpo quemado de su padre, irreconocible, pero el pelirrojo sabia que el era su progenitor debido a la cruz de oro que siempre colgaba de su cuello-NO¡ASESINO¡- y en un arranque de furia se lanzo contra robert pero este simplemente volvió a mirarlo dominándolo por completo-

Recuerda que ahora soy tu dueño... tu padre resulto un inútil , pero.. tu.. con la sangre del hombre lobo corriendo por tus venas espero que me resultes mas.. provechoso..- menciono a tiempo que yuriy era llevado por varios hombrecillos hacia una cama de hierro y era amarrado con cadenas y broches de cuero..

Takao te detendrá escúchalo, el es el mas fuerte e inteligente de los kinomiya, y estoy seguro que nadie va a vencerlo y tu vas a morir al fin¡- sentencio a modo de profecía mientras que la cama era elevada a lo mas alto del castillo, y robert solamente observaba con una mirada y una sonrisa de hielo-

ya lo veremos yuriy, ya lo veremos...al fin y al cabo... ya estoy muerto...-

* * *

Entraron a una lúgubre habitación cubierta de telarañas, paredes que contaban los vestigios del tiempo, lentamente fueron divisando el macabro tesoro que guardaban... colgantes del techo, meciéndose cual péndulos a la mas ligera brisa... ambos caminaban entrado en la caverna... de pronto takao miro hacia arriba y se lanzo contra el bicolor arrinconándolo contra la pared, quedando ambos cuerpos sumamente juntos sintiendo el calor en la noche helada... al percatarse de su posición takao se alejo apenado..

ten cuidado con los sirvientes de Robert, son idiotas pero tienen vista de lince con uno solo que nos vea todo el castillo lo sabrá- se excuso el moreno-

ya lo sabia- menciono el bicolor tratando de esconder el imperceptible sonrojo de su rostro..-

Cuando los ayudantes de Robert hubieron pasado ambos se dedicaron a inspeccionar aquella habitación, del alto techo colgaban lo que parecía ser unos capullos , babosos, pegajosos, de un color verduzco y sumamente asquerosos, el moreno no pudo evitar sentir total repugnancia.. eran demasiados, miles sin necesidad de contar...pero al notar destellos en la mas alta torre un presentimiento lo invadió, se separo e intento correr pero kai lo detuvo..

Tienen que tener a yuriy allí ¡...debo ir por el-

no Takao... ya no creo que haya esperanza para tu hermano, pero , nosotros aun podemos salvara a todos de Robert- Kai se sintió mal al ver la tristeza en los ojos del moreno, pero era mejor que creyera eso si quería que su plan funcionara...-

kai...tu...-

* * *

Manivelas de energía, sombras corriendo de un lado a otro, generadores de energía y un relámpago era lo que se necesitaba para comenzar con el plan del conde...

Comiencen¡- grito a tiempo de que toda la maquinaria se ponía en marcha...

yuriy sintió corriendo electricidad por todo su cuerpo, causándole dolor, peor extrañamente lo estaba soportando ¿con que a eso se refería con que quería que le fuera útil... el pelirrojo trataba inútilmente de zafarse de su prisión de hierro, al no lograrlo decidió que lo mejor era descansar un momento y rogar por que su sangre de hombre lobo lo salvara de una muerte segura...

* * *

habías visto esto antes?- pregunto kai a takao mirando los asquerosos sacos..-

no..¿sabes lo que son?- respondió un poco asqueado el moreno tratando de evitar tocar los capullos-

capullos... tengo una leve idea de lo que son.. pero espero equivocarme- kai se paro en un pasillo tapizado de capullos, con el horrorosos liquido goteando hacia el piso. ... el bicolor se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió- ejem.. los chicos primero..- Takao lo miro asesinamente, pero decidió seguir... por el bien de su hermano...-

Caminaron apartando los capullos, tratando de contar cuantos había exactamente había allí... relámpagos y luces se veían sobre sus cabezas, kai decidió romper con el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

a juzgar por el tamaño de estas cosas- comenzó tratando de sonar sereno- Robert mataba a dos personas al mes... al parecer eso lo mantenía vivo-

si, es bien sabido que los vampiros solo mataban para sobrevivir..- contesto el moreno tratando de seguirle el rastro.

En otra parte del castillo yuriy soportaba las descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo , gritando de dolor, mientras que robert , debajo, dirigía toda su comitiva-

acciona los interruptores¡- ordeno

Si amo- termino Ian accionando todas las palancas delante de el...

De pronto un relámpago, una descarga fuerte, un pelirrojo desmayado y cables conductores de electricidad marcaron el aparente éxito del plan del conde, la descarga recorrió todo el castillo iluminando cada uno de sus rincones, Takao miro con horror como la electricidad era descargada en cada capullo-

que fue eso¡- grito el moreno mientras que miraba a kai, quien tenia en sus ojos una expresión extraña-kai?-

El bicolor no dijo nada, solamente miro a takao indicándole que se colocara detrás de el, acto seguido los capullos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, kai toco uno de ellos recibiendo a cambio una descarga en su guante de cuero negro.. takao también toco uno provocando el mismo efecto.. Kai se llevo una mano a la boca sacándose el guante..

¿que estas hacinado?- pregunto el moreno visiblemente preocupado-

verificando.. que no estén vivos- menciono mientras introducía la mano en el capullo provocando que una sustancia verde saliera de el, takao estuvo a punto de vomitar pero se contuvo, era la cosa mas asquerosa que había visto, permanecía atento mientras que kai sacaba mas cosas del capullo, sin percatarse que el capullo detrás del moreno se abría y de el salía una pequeña mano con garras...

así que de esto están hechos los vampiros- menciono kai mientras que descubría la cabeza de un pequeño bebe murciélago, y colocaba su mano en su cabeza... de pronto el vampiro abría los ojos y chillaba fuertemente haciendo que los capullos a su alrededor hicieran lo mismo revelando a cientos de vampiros... a kai y a takao casi se les va en alma por la boca del susto... cientos de pequeños vampiros eclosionaban en ese momento mientras que ambos miraban atónitos-

corre¡- ordeno kai a tiempo que ambos corrían buscando una posible salida y a su paso los capullos se abrían dejando salir a los hijos del conde...-

Bien mis pequeños- robert recibía con los brazos abiertos a todos sus hijos, quienes se arremolinaban en el cielo nocturno- vayan.. y den su primero vuelo¡- dijo mirando a sus amantes, quienes saltaron y adoptando su forma vampirica conducían a sus pequeños a una merecida cena- vayan y denle su primera comida¡...- termino robert mientras que reía satisfactoriamente-

* * *

Es ahora o nunca , quédate aquí¡- dijo kai mientras que salía del lugar donde se habían escondido-

no, espera kai a donde vas... KAI¡.- grito el moreno mientras observaba como el bicolor enfrentaba su destino, y por primera vez, sintió terror, horror a que le sucediera algo, a perder...a la personas que había cautivado su corazón...

* * *

_**Finito, ahh algo corto pero es que estoy en época de exámenes , y luego voy a tener que comprar de nuevo la peli de van hellsing por que la que tengo se le va el sonido ¡no puedo trabajar asi¡les mando muchos abrazos y besos y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, dejen RR y gracias por su preferencia ja nee¡**_

_**Nancy Hiwatari**_

_**The hapiest day of my life was when I met you **_


	6. Mortal Bribe

antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron RR, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, esta historia se pone cada vez mas interesante... lo único que tengo que hacer es actualizar mas seguido ne? n.nUU pero es que primero la escuela y justo cuando iba a actualizar ToT me enyesaron la mano ¬¬ no puede irme peor u.u , pero de todos modos espero que les agrade el capitulo gracias ¡ -

* * *

_**"Kai Hellsing"**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

**_Mortal Bribe_**

**_Mordida Mortal_**

* * *

El cielo nocturno se lleno de penumbras mientras que los hijos del conde volaban detrás de sus padres para alimentarse por primera vez... era una noche de terror y la gente inocente sufriría si no hacia algo...

Tomo su arma y saliendo a un pequeño pasillo comenzó a dispararle a todo lo que volaba, los chirridos eran totalmente estruendosos, no podía creer que fueran tantos, años de haber intentado dejar descendencia habían logrado que toda una colonia de pequeños murciélagos se dirigiera al pueblo...pero no...no permitiría que lastimaran a nadie... mucho menos a el...

Los alaridos de dolor se propagaron hasta los oídos del conde, quien no soporto que acabaran con sus hijos, aunque fueran pocos, ya que serian quienes gobernaran el nuevo mundo que intentaba crear... se movió con sigilo... y se enfrento a su Némesis...

Miro hacia arriba y encontró la mirada de hielo de su oponente... sabia que tarde o temprano se tendría que enfrentar a el , pero hubiese querido que no fuera en ese lugar, si en ese momento... Apunto a su cabeza pero en vez de darle a el, destruyo un pequeño murciélago que salio desafortunado al paso... haciendo que la ira del conde aumentara...

-upss..- dijo con sarcasmo- deberé afinar mi puntería- y acto seguido comenzó a correr hacia la dirección contraria-

- vas a lamentar haberte metido conmigo.. kai hellsing¡- grito Robert mientras que volaba y perseguía al joven caza monstruos-

Robert tomo la forma de una sombra acabando con todo lo que se encontraba entre Kai y el... cables de electricidad amenazaban el paso... madera y puertas... kai intento abrirse paso por un portón hacia afuera, pero Robert fue mas rápido y lo cerro antes de que el Chico lograse escapar...

- ibas a algún lado?...- una risa demoníaca se escucho, haciendo que a kai no le quedara mas que defenderse...

* * *

El chico se encontró de pronto corriendo... no huía... solamente seguía el camino que Kai había tomado cuando lo dejo en aquella asquerosa sala...

-si cree que soy tan inútil le demostrare quien es el ultimo de los kinomiya...- su mirada denotaba determinación...- solo espero que este bien...- de pronto el sonido de una batalla llego hasta el y subiendo unas escaleras , corrió con desesperación hacia donde estaba el chico...- dios mió , por favor , protégelo...-

* * *

Los alaridos despertaron al fraile que dormía en la biblioteca, se coloco sus lentes y los que vio definitivamente lo desconcertó... se acerco a la ventana y se llevo un susto de muerte cuando un pequeño murciélago intento morderlo a través del vidrio...

-válgame el cielo...kai que has hecho ¡- dijo tomando su capa se dispuso a salir del lugar, bajo las escaleras con rapidez...

* * *

Se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares de aquella habitación, mientras que Robert Retomaba su forma humana...

- no puedes esconderte de mi... puedo escuchar los corazones de mis presas ...- dijo mientras que con sus manos hacia la demostración de los latidos..- mas rápido, mas rápido... pero...- termino de aplaudir cambiando su expresión a una mas seria.- es extraño... el tuyo suena normal... casi no lo escucho... ¿ acaso no me temes?...-

* * *

Un relámpago ilumino mientras que takao entraba al cuarto de maquinas eléctricas del conde...-

-muévanse necesitamos mas electricidad- les gritaba a sus ayudantes Ian- enciendan el generador a todo lo que da, gritaba mientras que todos obedecían... takao quedo absorto al ver toda esa indumentaria... y de pronto al mirar hacia arriba sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y un rayo de esperanza cruzo su mente...-

-Yuriy...- dijo casi como un susurro, mientras que los gritos de su hermano se hacían cada vez mas sonoros...-

* * *

Los aldeanos , erróneamente salieron de la seguridad de sus casas solamente para encontrarse en medio de un remolino de bestias...los gritos comenzaron a escucharse mientras que los pequeños murciélagos se alimentaban... la masacre había iniciado...

-vamos mis pequeños- decía julia mientras que tomaba el cuello de una chica y lo rompía para beber su sangre-

-sientan la libertad¡- grito Johnny, mientras también hacia la demostración de la "correcta" manera de alimentarse-

* * *

Robert merodeaba, tratando de encontrar el lugar donde su enemigo se escondía, los cables aun serpenteaban en el húmedo duelo, haciendo que se convirtiera en una trampa mortal, de pronto en un descuido kai apareció frente a Robert y de un rápido movimiento le clavo una estaca en el pecho haciendo que el conde perdiera en equilibrio y cayera sentado al suelo...

Kai se persigno - ojala que dios se apiade de tu alma...- y se dio la vuelta, pero una risa lo hizo volver atras...-

-jajajajajajaja- Robert se levantaba con una cínica sonrisa y casi sin esfuerzo se saco la estaca de su corazón...- no me digas que pensabas acabarme con un palillo?-

Definitivamente , tendría que idear otra cosa para deshacerse de Robert ...y mas vale que fuera rápido...

* * *

Takao camino un poco por el pasillo tratando de encontrar una manera de subir y liberar de su martirio a su hermano... de pronto diviso una cuerda que subía hasta una viga en el techo, miro hacia abajo... definitivamente si no lograba tomar la cuerda, el mismo moriría por estrellarse contra el suelo... siendo que no había otra opción y los gritos de yuriy le decían que necesitaba ayuda urgente, suspiro hondo, subió al barandal, y salto, logrando sostenerse de la cuerda, mientras que uno de los hombrecillos daba la señal de alarma...

Trato de subir mientras varios de los ayudantes de robert lo seguían subiendo también por la cuerda, uno se lanzo sujetándose de la espalda del moreno , pero este lo mordió haciendo que cayera en una tina de liquido hirviendo... takao siguió subiendo, pero, dándose cuenta de que la cuerda se movía demasiado por el exceso de peso saco el sable de su cintura y corto la cuerda haciendo que todos los hombrecillos corrieran la misma suerte...

Ian llego para ver la escena- calma príncipe... no te va a gustar lo que veras arriba jajaja- y dicho esto acciono mas palancas y manivelas...- tu familia quedara maldita para siempre-

* * *

-parece que esta era tu estaca- dijo Robert de manera tajante mientras que la aventaba al piso..- ahora querido kai quiero hacerte una pregunta ...- lo miro con sus ojos de hielo..- ¿hace cuanto estas aquí?-

-no se de que me hablas- dijo kai mientras que preparaba las cargas de sus armas-

-déjame pensar... 300 , 400 o quizás 500 años?..- pregunto acercándose a el- no crees que ya es hora de recordar?..-

-recordar que?-

-que eres Kai Hellsing el gran cazador de hombres lobos, brujas, hechiceros, vampiros, y demás monstruos...que acaba todo en un chasquito. aquel que protege todo no?...- dijo robert deteniéndose y sonriendo.- pero que al fin de cuentas es igualito a mi...-

-no me compares contigo¡- grito kai- no me sorprende que no me conozcas-

-ja eres eso y todavia mas...acaso no recuerdas?-

- por que tendria que recordar una cara como la tuya-

-jjajajaja, igualito, igual que siempre no has cambiado en nada...- dijo mientras que su risa retumbaba en las paredes- somos parte de la historia...quien diría que acabarías así...-

Kai no entendía nada¿por que Robert hablaba como si le conociera..

-Estuviste en Londres no es así?- pregunto mientras que se alejaba de el- el lugar donde hay tantas criaturas malignas... tantas escenas sangrientas de muerte...-

-como demonios sabes eso..- kai se exalto era imposible que el supiera todo lo que había hecho...-

* * *

Takao subió hasta la plataforma, aun llovía levemente y la electricidad dejo de correr por unos momentos, lo cual aprovecho para acercarse a su hermano y tratar de desatarlo... le pelirrojo se movió, mirando al chico frente a el...

-takao?- pregunto casi sin fuerzas-

-Yuriy gracias al cielo que estas bien...en seguida te desatare...-

- no no lo hagas¡- comenzó a gritarle a Takao..- no me desates...-

- no te preocupes te llevare a casa...y...- pero no pudo decir mas puesto que la trasformación de yuriy estaba comenzando, y tomando a takao por el cuello su piel comenzo a cambiar-

-Yuriy, recuerda por favor...suéltame...- un rayo cruzo el cielo y un grito se escucho en el aire-

* * *

Kai volteo al tratar de reconocer el grito...estaba a punto de irse pero robert lo detuvo...-

-vamos no vas a intentar recordarme?...estoy en tu memoria kai.. anda algun recuerdo debes tener de mi, tienes algo que era mio...- el conde se acerco pero inmediatamente kai saco un crucifijo el cual robert quemo..- bien dejemos esto para otra ocasión deja me presento...- dijo robert haciendo una reverencia- soy el Conde Lord Robert Hans Dracula...nacido en 1422 , muerto en 1442...

* * *

-por dios esto no es bueno...- dijo Kyo al ver como la aldea era arrasada por los seres demoníacos...- kai hellsing va a tener que aumentarme el sueldo por esto...-

-auxilio¡- gritaba una chica de cabellos Naranjas...- Kyo la vio y decidió ayudarla, golpeo al murciélago que trataba de llevársela, el cual se alejo dejándola caer, estratégicamente en los brazos de Kyo...- gracias...dijo la chica..-

Pero su calma duro poco ya que dos murciélagos se lanzaron contra ellos, ambos gritaron, pero antes de que algo mas pasara, los murciélagos perdieron su fuerza y retorciéndose de dolor explotaron en el aire haciendo que un material color verde y viscoso cayera sobre la ciudad...

Johnny y Julia miraron horrorizados como sus hijos explotaban frente a ellos, y gritando de dolor abandonaron la escena...

* * *

En el castillo los gritos de los amantes del conde resonaron , haciendo que robert se distrajera, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a kai para salir de la habitación...takao mientras había logrado soltarse de yuriy y se topo con kai en su huida...-

-hay que empezar a despedirse¡- dijo mientras que apuntaba su arma al otro lado del acantilado, lanzando una cuerda que quedo sujeta a una roca... miro a takao a los ojos y sin previo aviso tomo a takao de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo y lanzándose con la cuerda por encima del acantilado...lograron llegar al otro lado, pero en su desesperación por alcanzarlos yuriy se lanzo por encima, cayendo en el helado rió

-yuriy¡- grito el moreno mientras que se aferraba a kai-

Mientras en la aldea Kyo y la chica de cabello naranja miraban absortos la desintegración de sus atacantes...

-pero que ha pasado?- le pregunto la chica-

-se han desintegrado- le respondió kyo y la chica automáticamente se lanzo a sus brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-como podré pagárselo?- pregunto mientras que no lo soltaba... kyo pensó unos momentos se acerco a su oido y le susurro algo - pero usted es un cura¡- dijo la chica bastante sonrojada por la petición indecorosa-

-en realidad soy solo un fraile-

-ah...- dijo la chica mientras que le sonreía picadamente...-

* * *

-lo siento mi señor- decía Ian encarando a Robert una vez en el castillo- lo hemos intentado una y otra vez pero me temo que no somos tan inteligentes como el doctor frankenstein-

-al parecer el buen doctor se llevo el secreto de la vida a su tumba...- dijo robert mientras que yuriy se secaba a un lado de el como se de un perrito se tratase- yuriy...quiero que cvaptures a tu adorado hermano y a sus acompañantes... luego...mátalos¡-

* * *

-que hiciste que?- dijo el moreno mientras que caminaba bajo la lluvia al lado de kai- usaste un crucifijo?..una estaca?. que crees que no lo hemos intentado todo?... le hemos disparado.. apuñalado, golpeado, rociado con agua bendita, clavado una estaca en el corazon y sigue viviendo¡ lo entiendes?- pregunto takao con angustia en su voz- nadie sabe como matar a dracula...

-vaya podrías habérmelo dicho antes- dijo kai bastante cínico-

-ahh..- takao se habia quedado paralizado con la mirada de kai sobre el..- no me mires de ese modo, camino un poco hasta colocarse debajo de un viejo molino, mientras kai lo seguía- escucha...tu...tenia razon, lo siento-

-a que te refieres- pregunto incrédulo-

-a yuriy, ahora ya no es mi hermano - kai lo miro y quitandose el sombrero se lo puso al moreno...- gracias... y dime ¿tienes familia kai hellsing?-

-ah...yo.. no estoy seguro de saberlo, es lo que me hace seguir adelante..- dijo mientras sacaba un poco de ron , takao vio la botella y se la quito-

-un brindis...por lo que te hace seguir adelante..- menciono mientras tomaba un trago, le dio la botella a kai y le dijo- que not e toque la lengua ...te dara un par de ...ahhhh- no pudo decir mas por que el suelo donde estaban parados... se precipito al vacio, y ambos cayeron en las penumbras...

* * *


	7. A consequence is Always For a Cause

_**antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron RR, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, esta historia se pone cada vez mas interesante... **_

_**aunque igual no tengo vergüenza después de todo ¬¬, calma no me linchen, al menos ya actualice no ? huyendo de la multitud enfurecida enfurecida ahhhh¡¡¡¡**_

* * *

_**"Kai Hellsing"**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**A consequence is always for a cause**_

_**Una consecuencia es siempre por una causa**_

* * *

-ahhh ¡ ¡ ¡- los gritos de ambos se escucharon mientras que bajaban por una especie de tobogán enlodado hacia abajo, no veían nada pues estaba totalmente oscuro, cuando termino su recorrido cayeron fríamente en agua...

- Kai ¡ ¡ ¡- se escucho la voz del chico pequeño al momento de caer-

-Takao¡ ¡ ¡- Kai respondió en respuesta antes de caer desmayados por el golpe, de pronto, todo fue oscuridad...

* * *

El sol de la mañana acaricio las tierras olvidadas de transilvania , y la gente ahora dormía en paz después de que el terror de la noche se había esfumado...

En una pequeña habitación un chico dormía placidamente ...

-vam...piros- susurro el castaño entre sueños - vampi..ros... vampiros¡¡¡ ahhh - y se levanto bruscamente sudando mientras que colocaba su mano a un lado para darse cuenta que una chica dormía a su lado - chica ... ahhh¡¡¡-

la chica solo se acomodo y se arropo aun dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro... el chico castaño la miro..-

-ah , je je ... ya me acorde- comento bajamente mientras las escenas de la noche agitada anterior le venia a la mente, se paso la mano por el cabello tratando de desenmarañarlo...recargo su otra mano en la pared accionando sin querer un interruptor- que demonios¡¡- el chico se movió solo para que frente a al apareciera una especie de pintura de dos caballeros luchando-

- espera..aquí dice algo- el chico tradujo el latín que enmarcaba el cuadro- un hombre que es puro de corazón y reza en las noches, puede convertirse en lobo cuando brilla esplendorosa la luna...cuando el sol se ponga deseara la sangre de otros y los cuerpos se los llevara volando...-

en cuanto termino de decir la oración ambas figuras comenzaron a moverse como si de una película se tratase, peleando y blandiendo sus filosas espadas el uno contra el otro, de pronto ambos rompieron sus armaduras y un vampiro y un hombre lobo se hicieron presentes, el chico se asusto tanto que dio pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarse, tropezó con el sofá y cayo encima de la chica que estaba durmiendo...

-este no es mi día ¡¡ donde estas Kai hellsing¡¡-

* * *

Se escuchaban goteras y el viento soplando por las rendijas y las paredes de esa extraña cueva , el joven peliazul pateo unos cuantos troncos que estaban sobre el , impidiéndole moverse, en cuanto logro ponerse de pie, un agudo dolor en su cabeza lo hizo quejarse, pero una mano tapo su boca ahogando su gemido de dolor...

- shhh- kai lo miraba indicándole que no hiciera ruido- hay algo allá abajo..-

Takao se soltó lentamente, llevo una mano a su cintura y desenfundo su espada, kai camino unos cuantos pasos hacia la orilla de lo que parecía ser un pequeño riachuelo, donde encontró pequeños animales muertos y algunas frutas...

-me temo que es carnívoro..- dijo kai caminando cada vez con mas cautela- mira una Biblia- dijo mientras recogía un pequeño libro de color negro con una cruz dorada al centro- sea lo que sea... parece ser humano, miro el rostro del moreno y vio como había temor en sus ojos , trato de sonar tranquilo - ja. yo diría que calza grande, pesa como unos 163 kilos, y mide mhh mas de dos metros de altura...- kai se detuvo y se acerco a takao- además cojea de la pierna derecha , y tiene tres dientes de cobre...- kai acerco su mano a la cintura , por debajo de su gabardina... Tako lo miro con temor-

-Kai.. o.. como sabes que tiene dientes de cobre?-

-por que... - se acerco al moreno y lo tomo por la cintura - esta parado detrás de ti¡- dicho esto jalo al moreno fuera del alcance de aquella criatura, poniendo su propia persona como escudo para protegerlo-

Takao sintio como lo lanzaban al suelo, cuando alzo la vista solamente pudo ver como un ser exactamente como habia descrito kai momentos atras estaba peleando con el, era mas grande y por lo tanto mas fuerte que el mismo kai, y parecía que llevaba las de perder, el "hombre" lo tomaba del cuello y lo azotaba contra las paredes de la cueva..

-kai¡¡- gritó takao en desesperación, mientras que lo lanzaban contra el agua, entonces la "cosa " se volteo y takao , gracias a un rayo de luna que atravesaba un pequeño orificio de la cueva pudo ver de quien se trataba e inmediatamente quiso huir- por dios- exclamo tratando de hacerse a un lado- es el monstruo de frankenstain¡¡-

La criatura tenia la tez blanca, y una cabellera rubia, los ojos eran azules por lo que se podía ver, pero a los lados de su frente tenia tornillos y costuras se podían ver en todo su cuerpo.

- Monstruo¡¡- grito la criatura con odio y un tono despectivo en la voz- quien es el monstruo aquí¡- y comenzó a avanzar hacia takao dando manotazos al aire.

-aléjate¡¡- takao trataba inútilmente de escapar, pero desgraciadamente el monstruo lo tomo por el cuello asfixiándolo cuando su escapatoria fue truncada por una pared-

- no he hecho nada malo¡- grito la criatura mientras presionaba sus fuertes manos sobre el cuello del fragil moreno- y todos los de tu especia quieren matarme¡- aumento su presion pero algo lo empujo por detras haciendo que por inercia soltara al moreno quien cayo al suelo semi inconciente , se fue de golpe contra una pared y su cráneo se soltó de las costuras , partiéndose en tres pedazos dejando expuesto lo que parecía un cerebro, pero con electricidad a a su alrededor..-

- ahora si¡- kai arremetió contra el monstruo pero al tocarlo una descarga eléctrica proveniente de la cabeza abierta lo mando a volar lejos aterrizando en el riachuelo-

-Eso dolió¡- grito la criatura mientras que con sus manos volvía a unir los pedazos de su cabeza, volteando a ver al moreno que huía , comenzó a perseguirlo-

Kai luchaba por zafarse de unas algas que habían atorado su gabardina negra mientras takao seguía huyendo hasta que de nuevo otra pared le detuvo el paso, valientemente volteo a ver a la criatura quien tenia las manos sobre el rostro- que es lo que quieres?¡- le pregunto una vez que se detuvo frente a el...-

-existir...- fue todo lo que contesto.. ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos ... pero un disparo y un quejido de dolor destruyeron la momentánea paz de esa cueva, kai se había incorporado y con un lanza dardos había dado en el blanco... el monstruo de desplomo sobre el piso quejándose de que los dardos tenían calmante... takao no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se arrastro para tomar su arma, apunto a la cabeza de la criatura pero antes de poder disparar kai lo detuvo por detrás...

- no takao, cálmate-

-suéltame... debemos matarlo- takao forcejeaba hasta que kai le quito el arma- no lo hagas-

háganlo¡- la criatura dijo- si valoran sus vidas y las de su especie deben matarme- lastimeramente sollozo- si Robert me encuentra... soy la clave para que hagan funcionar la maquina de mi padre... la llave de la vida... vida para los hijos de Robert...-

- los matamos anoche - se apresuro a decir kai mientras se acercaba-

-no..- la criatura se incorporo un poco- esos, son de una sola novia... de un solo , nacimiento, y morirán como sucedió la primera vez que el lo intento .. solo..conmigo, les dará vida eterna...-

-hay..mas, mas de esas cosas? - kai lo miro expectante, entonces ¿la pesadilla continuaba?.. aguardo la respuesta de la criatura-

-cientos- fue un débil susurro - miles, hay miles mas...- no pudo decir nada mas por que los calmantes hicieron efecto y se desmayo en el piso-

Kai y takao se miraron, tratando de entender como cabía tanta maldad en el mundo, y tratando de saber que les deparaba el futuro si robert lograba su propósito..si es que había un futuro ... Kai estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando los pasos y la carga de un arma lo hicieron reaccionar.

-no¡- dijo kai volviendo a detener a takao-

- escuchaste lo que dijo kai¡- takao se justificaba- si no lo matamos ahora...-

- mi trabajo es vencer la maldad- dijo kai interrumpiéndolo mirando a los ojos tormenta- yo siento..percibo la maldad, y este chico, criatura , monstruo o lo que sea, tal vez fue creado con maldad, pero no se ha adueñado de su ser, no la trae por dentro... no lo voy a asesinar-

Takao lo miro unos segundos, mirando la determinación, pero entonces la imagen de su hermano Yuriy vino a su mente- pues si tu no lo haces yo si¡- se soltó del agarre de kai , pero de nuevo lo detuvo acercándose a su rostro-

-no si estoy aquí...- takao ahogo un gemido de dolor debido al fuerte agarre de su acompañante..Kai miro como sus ojos tormenta estaban cristalinos , tratando de no llorar y suavizo su tono- Takao, tu familia ha pasado 4 siglos tratando de matar a Robert... esta criatura puede ayudarnos a saber como hacerlo...- kai se acercaba mas a takao pero entonces el moreno tomo su arma y disparo sobre el hombro de kai...yuriy, trasformado en hombre lobo estaba allí, como un espía, Takao le disparo varias veces sin éxito y pero sin dudar... yuriy lo miro por un momento y antes de que le disparase de nuevo, salio por donde había entrado..-

-por dios- takao miro absorto la salida temblando ligeramente - Escucho todo... Robert vendrá por el, y ni tu ni yo podremos evitarlo- Takao cayo de rodillas al piso soltando el arma...Kai se arrodillo y le dio un leve abrazo-

-no te preocupes, si puedo llevarlo a roma... allí lo protegeremos...- Kai miro los ojos de takao y de nuevo ese sentimiento extraño apareció ¿por que se preocupaba por el?...-

* * *

- ... entonces el cuadro cobro vida y las dos criaturas se atacaron ¡- Kyo le explicaba a kai lo que había acontecido en su ausencia-

- que significa?- pregunto kai mientras terminaba de atar unos caballos a una diligencia-

- no lo se- dijo el pequeño chico serenando su expresión-

-escucha Kyo- dijo kai mientras lo conducía a la puerta de la diligencia- hagas lo que hagas no lo pierdas de vista- y abrió la puerta para que el pequeño fraile entrara adentro estaba la criatura encadenada mientras forcejeaba- dice que se llama Max, se bueno con el-

-no.. no lo pierdo de vista ?- la cara aterrada de Kyo se mostró- es..esto es un hombre?- pregunto alejándose pero el brazo de kai lo detuvo-

- jaja si un hombre entero, o mas bien, parte de varios - dijo el bicolor empujando a Kyo dentro de la diligencia-

-Estas condenándome¡- grito el rubio- a mi y a toda la humanidad.. tu..- pero antes de que pudiese terminar la oración Takao había cerrado la puerta-

el moreno encaro a kai y se acerco a el lentamente, mientras que kai no podía dejar de mirarlo

- los caballos transilvanos son veloces - menciono el moreno en un susurro mientras kai se acercaba un poco- no los alcanza ni un hombre lobo- Takao lo miro en forma provocativa y Kai estaba mas cerca de el...- por lo demás...- Takao puso una mano en su pecho y Kai sentía que su corazón quería salirse y fundirse con el de takao..- estas solo¡- y takao solo le dio una palmada en el hombro alejándose de allí, y acabando con las fantasías de kai..-

Kia lo miro subirse a otro carruaje, mientras que el tomaba las riendas del suyo propio , esperando que su plan, no terminara por condenar a toda la raza por la que había luchado tanto...

* * *

- ahha ahaha- Max se quejaba mientras Kyo lo miraba asustado- déjame ir¡¡-

-este, a donde quieres ir max?..- dijo el pequeño fraile- no te has visto en el espejo... es que la verdad llamas la atención-

-ahhh- max gruño y kyo se tapo un poco con su capucha-

- recuérdame no volver a hacerle caso a kai nunca en mi vida¡¡¡-

-Ya callate Kyo- le grito kai por afuera- agradece que todavía estas vivo-

-ah eso me temo¡-

Una media sonrisa se formo en el rostro de kai, mientras que los caballos iban a toda velocidad hacia su destino en roma, sin saber que les esperaba en los nublados bosques de Budapest...

* * *

_**finito, buahh esta parte fue difícil, no me pregunten por que--- mira a multa enfurecida este pero calma calma todo va a estar bien todos alzan antorchas y machete buahhh prometo actualizar pero no se cuando se sube a un caballo transilvano hay nos vemos a ver si me alcanzan jojo¡¡¡ se golpea contra una rbol alguien anoto la matricula? o ... ja nee hasta la proxima amigos¡¡**_


End file.
